Sea or hell?
by Blackfox33
Summary: Si les dieux et anges existent, est-ce que l'enfer existe? D'où viennent les fruits du démons?
1. Chapter 1

*'Tain elle commence à me gonfler celle-là, elle attend que combien de ses fruits soient morts pour que j'aille les chercher ?*

Arrivée au pied du trône de son Altesse, j'incline seulement le buste alors que mes suivants doivent flairer le sol, puis une voix venue de je ne sais quels profondeurs d'ici me permet de la regarder. Grande avec des jambes interminables, une taille de guêpe et une poitrine plutôt rebondi, des cheveux long et noir qui encadrent un visage sérieux à l'œil droit doré et à l'œil gauche noir. Malgré ce dernier détail on pourrait penser que c'est une humaine, mais en regardant de plus loin on peut s'apercevoir qu'elle possède une queue fourchue et une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris géante.

« Depuis quand tu te permets d'aller dans le monde des humains et d'en tuer un qui a mangé un de mes fruits ? Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
>-Veillez m'excuser votre Altesse, mais je ne suis pas allée dans ce monde depuis 229 jours, puis-je savoir d'où votre Altesse tient ces informations ? Demandai-je aimablement.<br>-Voici un message que Charon m'a envoyé ce matin, je te dispense des formules d'usage : « En ce jour de la 3000° année de votre règne, j'ai embarqué sur mon bateau votre bras gauche. »  
>-Comment a-t-il put me reconnaitre ? Interrogeai-je.<br>-Donc tu avoues ingrate, déclara la reine. Charon a écrit dans la suite de son message qu'il a reconnu ton aura.  
>-Je n'avoue rien du tout votre Majesté, hier j'étais partie me baigner au Léthé, Charon passait peut-être dans le coin et...<br>-Silence, coupa la reine, tu m'épuises. Va me préparer personnellement mon char et mes chevaux et nous irons voir le passeur.  
>-Vos désirs sont des ordres, dis-je en quittant la pièce à reculons. »<p>

A peine sortie, je laissai ma fureur éclater : qui voulait encore une fois de plus me discréditer auprès de la reine ? Un de mes suivants se proposa d'aller préparer le char et ainsi échapper à ma colère. Lui répliquai que je m'en occupais, je partis à l'enclos pour préparer le char, tout en réduisant en morceaux le mobilier à ma portée. Un garde qui passait par là, voulu m'arrêter pour dégradation du mobilier royal, mais un regard de ma part su l'en dissuader et il partit continuer sa garde.

Sifflant d'un air sec, deux étalons flamboyant arrivèrent au galop et s'approchèrent la tête basse. Caressant leurs encolures brûlantes, un de mes suivants m'annonça que le char était prêt. Après avoir harnaché les cheveux, la reine arriva escortée d'une trentaine de soldats, qui furent congédiés d'un geste nonchalant de la souveraine puis malgré leurs protestations elle monta gracieusement sur le char et me tendis les rênes, que je fis claquer en lançant les chevaux au triple galop. Durant le voyage, la reine ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'elle brûlait de me parler, prenant un raccourcit peu connu, celle-ci me lança un regard interrogateur que je dissipai en souriant l'air confiante. Voyant le Léthé se rapprocher de plus en plus, ma passagère m'agrippa le bras si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, voulant qu'elle me lâche, je fis brutalement tourner les chevaux sur la gauche puis je les fis longer la berge. Aussitôt elle me lâche, car elle voyait l'embarcadère et le bateau du passeur qui accostait, curieusement celui-ci était vide comme le ponton. Procédant aux salutations d'usage Charon me demanda :

« Ben alors tu ne te souviens pas que tu étais sur mon bateau hier ?  
>-Mais non, m'exclamai-je, tu as dû avoir des hallucinations, on s'est croisé ici, mais je ne suis pas montée dans ton bateau, je suis allée nager dans le Léthé et je suis rentrée pour l'heure du diner.<br>- Oui je me souviens que tu es passée sur le ponton durant l'après-midi, mais je soutiens que tu es montée dans ma barque et que tu as payé avec sa, dit-il en me montrant une fiole avec à l'intérieur du sang.  
>-Ce n'est pas le mien, grondai-je en lui montrant que mes bras ne portaient aucune scarification. Et si je voulais aller dans le monde des humains, j'y serais allée en volant et j'aurais prévenu son Altesse ou son bras droit.<br>-Tu veux que je te rappelle l'histoire de l'autre siècle ? Murmura la reine.  
>-C'était exceptionnel, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondais-je.<br>-Et pour tes bras, ce n'est pas une preuve, ici la guérison est trois fois plus rapide que celle des hommes, me dit le squelette bateleur.  
>-A merde, j'avais oublié ce détail, répliquai-je en passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais je le jure sur mon honneur que je n'ai rien fait de ce que vous m'avez accusé...<br>-Il suffit, siffla la reine, tu me fatigues.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit-elle tristement.  
>-Quel choix ? Demandai-je.<br>-... Si tu veux être discréditée de tout soupçon, je t'ordonne d'aller me chercher six de mes fruits dans le monde du dessus, tu as de la chance quand même ce monde est instable donc ce sera plus facile pour toi de les retrouver.  
>-Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Si tu refuses tu seras destituée de tous tes biens et tu seras rejetée de la société. Charon, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, fais ton travail.  
>-Bien votre Majesté, répondit-il en m'attrapant le bras.<br>- Lâche-moi sac d'os, lançai-je en me débattant. Vénita ! Appelai-je en tendant la main vers la reine.  
>-Arrête, me murmura Charon de sa voix décharné, la reine te considère comme une paria.<br>-VENITA ! Hurlai-je

-Vénita, répercuta mon éco.  
>-Arrête, dit-elle.<br>-Vé...ita...  
>-Laisse-moi, cria-t-elle en se retournant. »<p>

Voyant son visage en larme, je fus stupéfaite : jamais depuis que je la connaissais je la vis pleurer pour moi... Voyant que la reine rapetissait au fur et à mesure, je compris que Charon m'avais fait embarquer à mon insu. Refusant de voir plus longtemps Vénita pleurer, je partis à l'avant de la barque, les yeux perdus vers le monde des hommes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre.**

Écrasant mon shinai sur la tête de mon adversaire, celui-ci s'affala sur le sol. Me redressant pour fêter ma 200° victoire, j'évitai un coup visant ma tête tout en envoyant mon sabre dans l'abdomen de mon assaillant, puis un troisième et un quatrième arrivèrent, puis ce fût tout le dojo qui se jeta sur moi.

« Sensei, cria un élève dans la mêlée, ça y est on l'a eu.  
>-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il.<br>-Oui, répondirent les élèves en cœur.  
>-Moi je ne crois pas, répondit-il.<br>-Je suis du même avis que vous maître, dis-je. »

Aussitôt les élèves levèrent la tête vers l'endroit où je me trouvais et ils se mirent en position pour me rosser dés que j'aurai mis pieds à terre. Demandant au maître si je pouvais m'en occuper, celui-ci me répondit que je ne devais pas trop les amocher, promesse que je fis en souriant... diaboliquement.

_

Sortant du dojo après avoir soigné les petites frappes, je me fis interpeler par le sensei, celui-ci me demanda d'aller à la colline du loup ce soir. Lui répondant que j'y serai, je tournai les talons et partie vers la forêt perdue dans mes pensées.  
>« Hé, tu n'entends pas où tu vas ? »<br>Drôle d'expression non ? Pourtant, celle-ci est courante pour moi, puisque je suis aveugle depuis 7ans. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée là :

_Alors que je rentrais d'une balade en forêt, je vis de la fumée venir du village, aussitôt je pensai à la douce odeur d'une tarte aux mûres toute chaude... Mais à la place je sentis l'odeur âcre du chèvrefeuille brulé, courant aussi vite que mes petites jambes de 5ans me le permettent, je fonçai à la maison où un spectacle d'horreur avait lieu : des corps entremêlés avaient le visage figé dans un rictus de douleurs, de-ci et là des débris d'épées, d'arcs, de vaisselle, de porte, de fenêtre jonchaient le sol.  
>Tétanisée je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour me rappeler quel est le seul fléau capable d'un tel sinistre, je m'aventura à l'intérieur de ma maison, qui avait été moins saccagé que l'extérieur, pour récupérer mon arc et mes flèches et je partie à la chasse aux pirates. Je savais qu'ils étaient encore sur l'île puisque leur bateau était visible et j'entendis des bruits de combats venant du village. Prenant le reste de mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris d'inspecter les environs, tout en cherchant mes parents...<br>Soudain un hurlement strident me fit faire un gigantesque bond, me cachant derrière un pan de mur, j'entendis des voix dont celle de ma mère. Avançant à pas de loup, je me faufilai dans la direction des voix et découvris avec effarement que la grange était en feu et que de l'arrière-cour il n'en restait qu'une petite parcelle où se trouvaient mes parents et une dizaine de pirates._

_« Où se trouve le trésor ? Demanda un pirate, qui était visiblement le capitaine.  
>-Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de trésor ici, répondit mon père d'une voix roque.<br>-Ne cherche pas à nous mentir, lâcha un pirate en giflant mon père.  
>-Chef, cria un pirate, nous avons trouvé un escalier caché sous un tapis.<em>

_*Ils ont trouvé l'escalier ? Oh non, ils vont trouver la cachette.*_

_-Parfait allez-y et prenez tout ce qui a de la valeur, lança le chef à six de ses hommes.  
>-Vous ne trouverez rien d'intéressant, murmura ma mère dans un râle.<br>-Toi la ferme, cria l'un des voleurs, qui frappa ma mère au visage en lui arrachant un cri.  
>-Leïla, pleura mon père en tenant ma mère dans ses bras. Ça va mon amour ?<br>-Oh est Mia ? Murmura-elle.  
>-Elle doit être à l'abri dans la forêt, répondit-il.<br>-Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas voulu, qu'elle nous voit dans cet état là... dit-elle en laissant sa tête basculer vers le sol.  
>-Oh tout cet amour me donne envie de... vomir, déclara le capitaine en crachant sur le corps de ma maman.<br>-Leïla, sanglota mon père.  
>-Hahahahahahahahaha, se moqua l'équipage en pointant du doigt mon père.<br>-Leïla, hurla mon père en déposant le corps de ma mère parterre et en fonçant vers le capitaine en brandissant le poing.  
>-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, siffla le capitaine en faisant un signe à un de ses hommes. »<em>

_La suite je vous laisse deviner : le sbire sortit un pistolet et tira à trois reprises, une dans le cœur et une autre dans la tête de mon père, sa troisième balle partie se loger dans la tête de ma maman.  
>Comme tous enfants qui verraient ses parents tués sous ses yeux, je pleurai en courant vers mes parents, oubliant la maison saccagée, oubliant la morsure des flammes, oubliant le village en ruine, oubliant les pirates... Lorsque j'arrivai à portée de tris des pirates, je décochai deux flèches tout en courant, une vers le capitaine qui l'évita facilement et une autre en direction du bourreau de mon père qui se pencha pour ne pas se la prendre. Me jetant sur les corps de mes parents, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, tout en lançant une flopée de jurons que mon vocabulaire me le permettait :<em>

_« Espèce de gros phoque qui pue du bec, hurlai-je.  
>-Oui ? Répondit le capitaine en m'offrant un large sourire édenté.<br>-J'espère que tu te cogneras les pieds dans un meuble, grondai-je en martelant de mes petits poings le ventre énorme du pirate.  
>-Elle me gonfle cette gosse... dit le capitaine en regardant le soleil.<br>-Évitez de regarder le ciel chef, cria un pirate, c'est l'éclipse.  
>-Excellente idée mon cher, répliqua le capitaine. Gamine, dit-il en m'attrapant les cheveux, dis-moi où est le trésor ?<br>-Va voir à Marie-Joie si j'y suis.  
>-J'irai voir si tu veux, dit-il en faisant tourner ma tête vers les corps de mes parents, je ne pense pas que tu veuille être comme eux... Alors, dis-moi où se trouve le pendentif de Zeïka, à moins que tu préfère avoir les yeux bruler par l'éclipse ?<br>-Papa maman, sanglotais-je puis me tournant vers le pirate, je lui crachai au visage... sauf que mon cracha atterrit sur mes genoux.  
>-Hahahaha, ria le pirate, ce que tu peux être débile ma pauvre petite.<br>-Jamais je vous dirais où se trouve le pendentif, rageais-je larmoyante.  
>-Ah oui ? Interrogea-il en faisant pencher ma tête vers le ciel.<br>-Plutôt devenir aveugle que vous le dire, lâchai-je en regardant le soleil qui commençait à être éclipsé.  
>-Oh oh, messieurs voilà une jeune fille courageuse : elle ne veut pas nous dire où se trouve le pendentif, malgré la mort de ses parents et malgré le fait qu'elle va bientôt perdre la vue.<br>-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant que vous m'avez tout pris...  
>-Non, on ne t'a pas tout pris, coupa un pirate, on cherche toujours le pendentif.<br>-Ah je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Demandai-je en baissant les yeux vers le pirate.  
>-Quoi ? Lança le groupe de forbans.<br>-Je ne sais pas de quel pendentif vous parlez, répondais-je en souriant malicieusement.  
>-Arrête de mentir sale gamine sinon... »<em>

_Sa phrase se perdit dans le fracas de la maison. Alors qu'on m'interrogeait, le reste de l'équipage était sorti de la maison pour échapper à la fournaise des flammes. Malheureusement, lors de l'effondrement de la maison aucun pirate n'était à l'intérieur.  
>De rage de ne pas avoir de réponse, le capitaine me fit regarder l'éclipse : si vous avez déjà regardé le soleil directement, vous n'aviez pas l'impression d'avoir l'intérieur des yeux en feu et un mal de crâne ? Pour moi c'était la même chose mes yeux étaient comme une feuille de papier devant laquelle on avait mit une loupe dirigée vers le soleil et je ne vous parle pas du mal de tête. Mais le pire je pense que c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir fermer les yeux, car pour bien s'assurer que je regarde bien le soleil, un pirate eut la merveilleuse idée de me tenir les paupières ouvertes. Ajoutant à cela le fait que les pirates me demandaient sans cesse où était le pendentif, alors que j'hurlais de douleur...<em>

_A mon réveil le noir total, je m'assoie et frotta mes yeux sans résultats. Sur ma gauche, une voix de femme dit à un docteur que j'étais réveillée, il y eu du bruit et une voix d'homme me dit qu'il était le docteur Natsic et que j'étais au dojo du village. Je lui demandai ce que je faisais ici, où étaient les pirates et pourquoi je ne voyais que du noir, le médecin me répondit qu'il faillait que je me rallonge, car son histoire était longue._

_« Pour ce qui est des pirates, ne t'en préoccupe plus, des marines sont arrivés et ils ont combattu les pirates, quelques-uns ont pu s'échapper, mais ils ne sont plus ici. Tu es arrivée ici, grâce à une marine qui avait vu des flammes venant de ta maison, elle t'a trouvé dans l'arrière court, près du corps de tes parents, inconsciente...  
>-Et mes parents ? Demandai-je avec empressement, où ils sont ?<br>-Je suis désolé ma petite, mais tes parents sont morts, nous les avons enterrés au cimetière.  
>-Non vous mentez, je veux voir mon papa et ma maman ils ne sont pas morts, criai-je en m'extirpant du lit.<br>-Ola, pas si vite jeune fille, dit le médecin en m'attrapant par la taille.  
>-PAPA MAMAN, hurlai-je.<br>-Infirmière un calmant vite ! lança le docteur. »_

_Je ne me souviens pas trop de la suite, j'ai senti une piqure au bras gauche et après plus rien._

_Quelques années plus tard, j'appris à me déplacer seule dans la cour interne du dojo, qui était devenu ma maison. Sans l'aide de canne et de toute aide extérieur, je me déplaçais en utilisant un seul sens : l'ouïe me permit de savoir quelle est la distance entre moi et un mur par exemple, elle me permet aussi de savoir quelle heure il est : à 14 heures c'est le cours de kendo, car j'entends les pas des élèves qui sont sourds et rapides, lorsqu'on est mercredi à neuf heures c'est le docteur Natsic qui est là je le sais, car son pas est nonchalant et très lourd du fait de sa corpulence. À toutes heures un pas léger et rythmé m'indique que la personne qui passe est la femme du maître du dojo, elle fût ravie de m'accueillir puisqu'elle ne peut pas faire d'enfants, la seule personne que je n'entends jamais c'est le maître du dojo et pourtant il se balade dans le dojo (le seul moment où je sais qu'il est là c'est quand il va en ville, car il met un parfum entêtent.)_

_Un jour alors que j'accompagnais ma mère au marché, celle-ci me décrivit tout ce qu'elle voyait comme la couleur des fruits, la forme des légumes, qui sont les marchands... Lorsque nous rentrions, ma mère me dirigea dans une ruelle en accélérant le pas. Lui demandant pourquoi elle était pressée, ma mère me répondit qu'elle avait vu un groupe de casseur de dojo et qu'ils allaient bientôt affronter mon père. Soudain elle stoppa et demanda à ce qu'on nous laisse passer, une voix d'homme répondit que non qu'il faudra passer ailleurs. Faisant demi-tour, nous repartîmes mais l'un des hommes ordonna à un autre de faire son travail, un pas de course et le bruit d'un shinai m'alerta et je vis le sabre s'abattre sur mon épaule et l'esquiva. Enfin « je vis » est bien un grand mot, en fait je crois avoir senti l'air précédant le sabre.  
>Ma mère dégaina son bokken et s'élançant vers nos attaquants, mais après avoir échangé quels coups, elle se fit désarmer, lui demandant si elle allait bien, elle me répondit sur ma gauche, j'entendis une chaîne à ma droite et un shinai que l'on faisait sauter dans sa main devant moi. Soudain la chaîne tournoya et les maillons claquèrent en faisant une courbe dans mon dos. Alors que la chaîne allait m'atteindre, l'homme au shinai se mit courir vers moi... Saisissant la chaîne de la main gauche, je tirai un coup sec dessus et celui qui la manipulait décolla vers moi, ou plutôt en direction du sabreur, qui le percuta de pleins fouets. Lâchant la chaîne, je me précipitai vers ma mère pour lui porter secours, mais j'entendis un sifflement caractéristique d'une lame droite dans mon dos, je déviai le bras et envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de mon assaillant, puis je l'assommais du tranchant de la main. À peine il eut touché le sol, que ses compagnons foncèrent sur moi, ma mère hurla quelque chose, mais le tumulte du groupe m'empêcha de l'écouter. Au total six hommes me faisaient face, ils étaient tous à mains nus.<br>Lorsque je fus à leurs portés ils sautèrent et j'eus le réflexe de m'accroupir, deux d'entre eux s'assommèrent. Les autres firent volte-face et comme j'étais à bout de bras, ils tendirent les poings vers moi, pratiquement instantanément je sautai et mes deux pieds se perdirent dans un visage. Pour me rétablir je fis un saut périlleux arrière sur ce même visage, mais une main agrippa mon bras et m'entraîna face contre terre. Grondant et pestant, je roulai sur moi et envoya ma jambe dans le vide où elle rencontra quelque chose de mou, aussitôt des voix demandèrent à leur chef si cela allait bien. Profitant de leur inattention je me releva rapidement et me mis en position défensive entre ma mère et le groupe d'hommes, d'où une voix essoufflée s'éleva pour dire que le reste du groupe ne ferait pas le poids face à moi, un bruit de pas m'indiqua que les hommes fuyaient en courant. Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant tressaillir, ma mère me dit qu'elle était fière de moi et elle ajouta que mon père le sera certainement aussi._

_En rentrant à la maison, ma mère partie voir mon père et je partis me doucher. Après m'être changée, je descendis pour cuisiner ce que nous avions pris au marché ce soir se sera soupe miso et canard laqué à la mangue. À peine j'avais mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'un couteau de cuisine me frôla la joue, j'en esquivai un second et avant qu'un troisième soit lancé, je m'exclamai :_

_« Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais papa ?  
>-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu les aurais esquivés, dit-il calmement.<br>-Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend de me balancer des couteaux de cuisine à la figure ?  
>- Je ne sais pas j'avais envie.<br>-Maman, papa est devenu fou, dis-je en tournant la tête vers ma mère qui était entrée dans la cuisine.  
>-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle les éviterait, dit-elle à son mari.<br>-Tu avais raison, répondit-il.  
>-Tu pense qu'elle est prête ? Demanda ma mère.<br>-Non, c'est trop tôt, répliqua t-il.  
>-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demandai-je.<br>-De quelque chose que tu sauras plus tard, dit ma mère, viens on va aller préparer le dîner. »  
>Malgré mes demandes, mes parents refusèrent de me le dire.<em>

Éternuant, je me redis compte que le jour se couchait et que j'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Prenant le chemin de la colline du loup, je me rappelai qu'un jour Leïla, ma vraie mère, m'y avait emmené et elle m'avait monté un arbre, un saule pleureur, je crois. Elle avait ajouté qu'il y avait quelque chose au pied de l'arbre que je devais protéger si quelque chose de grave se passait sur l'île, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas allée le chercher plus tôt... Comme j'avais du temps devant moi, je partis à la recherche de cet arbre, je le trouvai au bord d'un ruisseau. Alors que j'allais inspecter le tronc je butai contre une petite bosse que je n'avais pas décelé, pour ne pas rebuter dedans je voulue l'aplanir, mais en écrasant la terre j'entendis un caillou crisser contre du métal. Interloquée je creusai dans le sol pour découvrir une boite de fer que j'ouvris avec difficulté, à l'intérieur je ne trouvai qu'un pendentif dans un écrin de soie. Fermant la boite, car cela me m'appartenais pas, je sentis en relief de la peinture formant des mots sur le couvercle, suivant les courbes des lettres je déchiffrai les mots « Pour Mia ».  
>*Qui pouvait m'offrir ce pendentif ?*<br>La réponse se trouva sur le fond de la boite « De maman et papa. » Ne comprenant pas je décidai de mettre le pendentif, que je glissai sous mon tee-shirt, pour faire plaisir à mon père, garder la boite avec moi et je me hâtai vers la colline du loup, car ce coup-ci j'étais vraiment en retard.

Arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, je m'assis sur l'un des bancs, mais l'un des arbres eus un drôle de mouvement : il bougeait alors que la forêt était calme. L'arbre vacillait de plus en plus et au bout d'un moment il chuta, au début je crus qu'il tombait à mon opposé, mais une puissante rafle de vent le fit basculer vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon corps refusait de bouger, l'arbre comblait rapidement d'écart entre nous et tout à coup le pendentif qui était contre ma peau, se mit à me brûler. Voulant l'arracher, je me sentis aspirer dans un autre monde où j'eus le réflexe de toute personne, j'ouvris les yeux et en face de moi je vis de mes propres yeux une démone face à moi. Ouvrant ses yeux celle-ci me demanda :  
>« Qui es-tu ? »<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Zirkon**.

*Qui est cette fille ? Comment ose t-elle me regarder dans les yeux ?*

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux furent attirés par un éclat métallique venant de sa poitrine : mon pendentif ! Elle se présenta sous le nom de Mia Doko, je voulu lui arracher le pendentif qu'elle osait porter, car ma famille ne devait le donner sous aucun prétexte même s'ils étaient sous la menace de mort. Mia dévia mon bras et stoppa l'autre avec facilité, elle posa sur moi un regard ni méprisant, ni furieux, au contraire elle semblait émerveillée de me voir et elle palpa mon bras comme pour voir s'il était réel.

« Qui es-tu, demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Zeïka et toi, comment es-tu entrée en possession de ce pendentif ?

-C'est un cadeau de mes parents, réplica t-elle en serrant le pendentif contre elle, en me jetant un regard apeuré.

-Leila et Koj ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Ils vont bien demandai-je.

-Là où ils sont peut-être.

-Comment sa ?

-Ils sont mort il y a 7ans, dit-elle sombrement.

-Alors c'est sa que j'avais senti, murmurai-je.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-... Non rien, répondais-je perdue dans mes pensées.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Interrogea t-elle, en m'agrippant le bras.

-Je... »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, car le pendentif fut quelques secondes sur ma main et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais en pleine forêt avec un arbre qui chutait vers moi, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Sachant qu'un seul de type de créature pouvais faire sa, je lançai un avertissement aux farfadets. Pour toute réponse le reste de la forêt frissonna, alors que l'arbre, qui allait m'écraser, se courba et reprit sa place initiale. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, comme la patience n'est pas mon fort, je les menaçai de brûler leur forêt qu'ils chérissaient tant.

« Dans ce corps là, tu ne peux pas, dit une voix dans mon dos.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur humain ? Demandai-je en faisant volte-face pour découvrir un couple, qui me regardait l'air heureux.

-Si tu n'es pas dans ton corps originel, peu importe la puissance magique que tu as en enfer, tu as les capacités physique du corps dans lequel tu es, répondit une femme.

-Comment tu sais sa ? Seuls les membres de ma famille le savent.

-Et si nous te disons que nous sommes de l'autre côté de la famille ? Proposa l'homme.

-Oh, lâchais-je, je comprends mieux. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous voulions que Mia retrouve ton pendentif, afin que s'établisse le premier contact, en lui tendant une embuscade mais...

-Mais les farfadets s'en sont occupés, coupai-je. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus comment mon humaine, Mia, aurait réagit ?

-Très vite et de deux façons, dit la femme.

-Soit elle nous aurait désarmés et aurait retourné nos armes contre nous, soit elle nous aurait repérer à causes de nos déplacements d'air, termina son compagnon.

-Pas par la vue ou par l'odorat ? Demandai-je.

-Ce n'est pas un animal, s'écria l'homme, et de toute façon elle est aveugle.

-Pardon ? Elle n'est pas aveugle du tout.

-Bien sûr que si, elle vit chez nous depuis sept ans, et je peux te certifier qu'elle est aveugle. Pourquoi tu insistes ? Interrogea la femme, voyant que j'allais certifier le contraire.

-Quand on s'est rencontrer tout à l'heure, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et elle n'arrêtait pas de me toucher le bras pour voir s'il était réel. Sa ne te regarde pas ce qu'on s'est dit quand on s'est vue, grondais-je car l'homme allait me poser la question. Qu'es ce que je fais avec des humains ? »

Brusquement je tournai le dos au couple, coupant ainsi la conversation et partie à grandes enjambées dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Sous la pleine lune, la forêt semblait mystique, les arbres avaient un feuillage vert-bleu qui scintillait dans la nuit, sur quelques buttes de terres des rongeurs, des oiseaux, des reptiles et autres animaux m'observèrent. Je remarquai que malgré le handicap de mon humaine je voyais et je m'aperçue aussi qu'elle avait une excellente condition physique. J'essayai quelques mouvements qui m'étaient familier, mais je ne pus utiliser mon pouvoir, même pour faire la moindre étincelle. Au fur et à mesure, la foule d'animaux se grossit tout en continuant de me regarder.

Je me retournai pour les faire partir, mais un loup blanc et noir s'avança vers moi en traînant la patte, s'asseyant il me regarda d'un air suppliant. Je lui demandai se qu'il me voulait, pour toute réponse le loup me tendit sa patte, tout en poussant un long gémissement. Je lui dis que je ne suis pas un véto, mais ce stupide canidé se mis à ramper vers moi en couinant, je me mis à gronder pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Plus il s'avançait plus je grondais, alors qu'il était à mes pieds, je rugissais, mais le loup ne bougea pas un muscle et je me rendis compte que je ne rugissant pas, j'hurlais. Ma tête me paraissait sur le point d'exploser et mon dos sur le point de se briser.

*Es que c'est un rejet ? Impossible nous sommes de la même famille.*

Je m'accroupis en prenant ma tête dans les mains, en grondant sourdement. Sous ma tête se trouvais celle du loup, qui me regardais sans une once de peur dans les yeux, une étincelle de joie passa dans ses yeux, je en sais pas s'il était heureux de me voir souffrante ou s'il était content de me voir proche de lui... Qu'es ce que je raconte, les animaux sont dénués d'intelligence.

*Ça y est, je sens que sa arrive, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.*

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement, qui résonna long temps parmi les arbres, rebaissant la tête, j'ouvris les yeux et une sensation de vertige me pris. En effet sous mes pieds, à une dizaine de mètres se trouvait le loup et dans mon dos s'agitait une paire d'ailes.

*Normalement l'humaine n'est pas sensée se transformer sur le point de vue physique, ce n'est pas grave je vais en profiter...*

Alors que je voulais voler dans ce monde, je me sentis tomber ainsi que sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_

« Déjà de retour ? Demandai-je à Zeïka.

-Oui, je m'ennuyais de toi, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Où es ce que nous sommes ?

-Aucune idée, dit-elle en regardant autour de nous.

-Non, mais pas nous.

-Ben qui alors ? Demanda la démone sceptique.

-Le corps, il est où ? Précisais-je.

-Ah le corps, exclama t-elle. Quand je suis devenue inconsciente, je chutais de 10 mètres, dit-elle nonchalamment.

-PARDON ?

-Ben, quoi ? Ce n'est pas haut 10 mètres.

-Mais bien sur que si, enfin pour un humain oui, mais vue que tu es une démone ca ne l'est pas... Aie, aie, aie. Dans quel état je vais retrouver mon corps.

-Au fait tu risque d'avoir mal au dos, comme si ta peau avait été déchirée... »

Une grosse secousse l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, je la regardai stupéfaite et elle me déclara avec légèreté :

« Ah ? Je crois que le corps vient d'atterrir.

-Et tu dis sa tranquillement, constatai-je désabusée. Bon je vais voir dans quel état il est.

-Comment sa ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrais que le pendentif rougeoyait, lui adressant un signe de main qu'elle ignora, je touchai le pendentif...

_

Un gémissement plaintif et une truffe froide me réveillèrent, remuant, une langue chaude frôla ma joue gauche. Je tournai la tête pour sentir ce que c'était, ma joue rencontra une douce fourrure. Fatiguée je me pelotonnai contre la fourrure et m'endormis.

_

Comme réveil, je crois que je n'en ai pas eu d'aussi doux, mais les évènements d'hier refirent surface avec violence : alors que ma vie était normale, je découvre un pendentif banal, je le mets et quelques minutes plus tard, un arbre me tombe dessus alors que la forêt et calme. Sur le point de me faire broyer par l'arbre, le pendentif se met à me brûler, voulant l'arracher, je me fais transporter dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et je vois de mes propres yeux une démone disant qu'on fait partie de la même famille.

« Oh mais... » M'exclamai-je en me redressant brutalement.

*Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Zeïka comme le nom du pendentif que les pirates, il y a sept ans, recherchaient si ça se trouve...*

Je voulue empoigner le pendentif pour en parler avec cette Zeïka, mais une douleur déchirante, mit mon dos en feu. Gémissante je me rallongeai avec difficulté, sur ma gauche il y eu un mouvement et un museau se rapprocha de moi, un museau de loup... Normal on est a la colline du loup, mais généralement les loups l'évitent, ils y viennent seulement lorsqu'ils sont blessés. Je portai ma main au museau du loup, qui ne broncha pas. Sous mes doigts l'animal se détendit, son museau était étroit et long, comme je m'attardais trop sur sa guelle, le canidé découvrit les crocs, faisant glisser ma main au niveau des yeux, je sentis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessiner sous mes doigts.

« C'est toi Zirkon ? »

Un mouvement de queue, sur ma droite affirma. Je me retournai et m'assis avec difficulté face au loup, couché sur le flan droit, aussitôt je remarquai que la patte avant gauche du loup était bizarre. A peine je frôla sa patte que Zirkon fit claquer ses dents avec force, puis il se leva difficilement et s'assit à quelques mètres toujours grondant. Je lui dis que je pouvais le soigner, mais il ne bougea pas, je me relevai et essaya de renter tant bien que mal, car mes parents devaient être inquiets. Malgré la douleur, je fis quelques pas en évitant de faire trop de secousses, je sentis que Zirkon me suivait avec peine mais à bonne distance. Je me dirigeai vers un chêne et chercha de quel côté était la mousse, l'ayant trouvé, je tournai le dos à la face de l'arbre couverte de mousse et mis cap au sud.

_

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'entendis une branche que l'on brisait dans mon dos, un autre craquement lui répondit plus proche et un bruit de course se fit entendre. Alors qu'un énorme bruit retentit, je sentis mon corps chuter, mais une mâchoire claqua à mon oreille et ma chuta stoppa. La créature, qui me retenait poussa un gémissement et mon corps descendit de deux cm, je sondai les profondeurs du piège et ma perception me renvoya une vision d'horreur, qui me terrifia. En effet, sur des pieux, qui tapissaient le fond du piège, se trouvaient des squelettes d'aventuriers à la recherche du "fameux trésor" de la colline du loup, qui est au passage inexistant. Un gémissement précéda ma chute de cinq cm, la paroi contre mon dos présenta un trou au niveau de mon coude gauche, le remonta ma main gauche au niveau de celle-ci et l'y installa de façon à ce que mes doigts soient à l'extérieur de mon futur appui.

"Zirkon, murmurai-je, quand je dirais trois tu me lâche et tu t'écarte de là, compris?"

Un grondement me répondit, j'esquissais un sourire et lança le décompte. A la fin de celui-ci, le loup me lâcha et à la seule force de mon bras, je plia les jambes sous mon menton et les détendis rapidement, en frappant du plat des pieds la paroi. L'effet fût saisissant, mon corps décrivit un 180°, mais ma main se coinça dans le trou. Heureusement mon corps ne repartit pas en arrière, mais je me pris un plat face contre terre, en lâchant un cri de douleur pour mon dos et aussi pour mon épaule, je pense que je me la suis démise.

Délogeant ma main de mon ancien point d'appui, je remerciai Zirkon, mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparut, je repris ma marche et un trottinement me suivis, je me retournai, Zirkon s'arrêta, je lui demandai de s'approcher, mais il resta immobile. Je cassai une branche en morceaux égaux et soutira une branche à un saule. Nullement impressionné par ma démarche, Zirkon se mis à gronder lorsque mes mains furent trop proches de sa patte blessée. N'écoutant pas ses gémissements, je lui confectionnai une atèle et repartie sans dire un mot.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Zirkon se porta à mes côtés et me lécha le bout des doigts, je glissais ma main dans sa fourrure et nous fîmes les derniers mètres ainsi. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, je sortis ma main de sa fourrure et descendis dans la vallée, mais le canidé poursuivit le chemin avec moi, je m'arrêta et dis au noctambule que sa place était dans la forêt et la mienne dans le village. Alors qu'il couinait je lui proposais de revenir dans quelques jours pour voir l'état de sa pate, il leva son museau vers moi puis disparut dans la forêt.

Un coq chanta au loin, déjà l'aube? Remarque la nuit vu qu'on est en été. Je pressais le pas pour éviter les lèves-tôt, arrivée au dojo, j'entrais furtivement et me glissa dans la salle de bain. Je jetai mes affaires avec ceux de la famille et voulue retirer le pendentif pour éviter de l'abimer mais... Je ne trouvais plus le fermoir. J'ouvris les robinets et laissa l'eau couler.

Sortant de la salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où se trouvaient mes parents, en entrant ma mère me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne nuit, faisant bonne figure je lui répondis souriante qu'elle avait trop courte, mon père me proposa de dormir, puisse qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas entraînement, car il avait un défi de la part des même casseurs de dojo que la dernière fois. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ma mère remarqua que mon épaule était bizarre, je lui avouais qu'elle était déboitée sans entrer dans les détails.

Alors qu'elle me la remettait en place, mon père s'indignait de la conduite d'un équipage pirate. D'après le journal, les pirates avaient fait du grabuge sur l'archipel Sabaody avec les dragons célestes, mais ils avaient perdu face au shichibukai Kuma, par contre nul ne sait où ils sont en ce moment, mais leurs primes se sont envolées.  
>Une affiche de recherche glissa du journal, je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et je déchiffrais, grâce à l'écriture en braille qui recouvrait l'avis de recherche, le nom de l'un des compagnons de voyage du capitaine Luffy. Le nom ne me disais rien, mais la description par contre...<p>

"Qu'es ce qu'il y a Mia? Demanda ma mère, car elle voyait mes doigts voler d'un bout à l'autre de l'affiche.  
>-Mia? Dit mon père.<br>-C'est mon frère..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Les invisibles du vent.**

Ailleurs :  
>« Atchoum !<br>-À tes souhaits mon cœur, lança un groupe de voix graves.  
>-Oh vous ça va ! Je préfèrerais voir une femme que vous, même ma sœur, râla une autre voix.<br>-Tu as une sœur ? S'exclama le cœur.  
>-Oui, je me demande où elle est et si elle grandit bien, répondit la voix rêveuse. »<p>

Ici :  
>« Tu as un frère ? S'exclamèrent mes parents.<br>-Oui, je lui ressemble non ? »  
>Mon père regarda tout à tour l'affiche et moi, puis me répondis négativement, malgré une hésitation dans la voix. Sentant la fatigue me submerger, je remerciais ma mère pour s'être occupé de mon épaule et partie me coucher.<p>

A mon réveil, j'entendis que mon père était heureux de les voir et qu'il lui tardait de les revoir. Lorsque j'ouvris les volets, je sentis un groupe d'hommes sortir tant bien que mal du dojo.  
>« Je n'ai pas trop fait de bruit Mia ? Demanda mon père.<br>-Non, je n'ai rien entendu. C'était les casseurs de dojos ? Questionnais-je, en montrant du doigt le groupe d'hommes.  
>-Oui c'était eux, répondit-il, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.<br>-Ah ! M'exclamais-je, en m'écartant de la fenêtre. Je déteste quand tu fais cela, et comment tu fais pour montrer jusque là sans que je te sente ?  
>-Tu sais bien que je ne te le dirais pas, alors insiste pas.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? Demanda-t-il, après un instant de silence.  
>-Tu le sais bien, je voudrais prendre la mer pour retrouver mon frère, ainsi que les pirates qui ont tué mes parents.<br>-Et si je refusais ? Proposa-t-il.  
>-Je partirai quand même, répliquais-je.<br>-Même, si dans mon testament, je t'ordonne de prendre la relève au dojo ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
>-Même, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. »<p>

Il se mit à sourire, puis il se jeta dans le vide et atterrit dans la cour du dojo, porta deux doigts devant son visage et disparut. Frustrée de voir mon père partir de cette façon, je me préparai et partie à la librairie de la ville. Sur le chemin, je me suis sentie épié, mais je ne sentais pas d'où et qui. En entrant des odeurs de vieux papiers, de bois brulé et de tabac flottaient dans l'air ce qui donne à la librairie un air ancien et chaleureux, le libraire, qui me connaissait bien, m'aborda et s'étonna de ne pas voir ma mère, car d'habitude c'est elle qui me lit l'histoire, car il y a trop peu de livres en braille. Je lui demandai quels étaient les livres pour aveugle, il me récita la liste, mais un seul retient mon attention : Les invisibles du vent.  
>Il partit me le chercher à ma demande. Lorsqu'il revient il m'indiqua le nombre de pages (environ mille) il murmura que je mettrais plus de deux mois pour le livre, interloquée je lui répondis que je lisais assez vite et que je mettrais un mois à le lire. Soufflant, il me glissa que c'était le seul exemplaire de l'île et donc qu'il était très précieux, je me penchais vers lui et lui demanda si je lui avais déjà rendu un livre en mauvais état, il maugréa que non et s'attaqua à la fiche de prêt pendant que je lisais le résumé.<br>Lorsque je sortis de la librairie, je voulue commencer le livre, dont le titre et le résumé étaient alléchants, je me dirigeais vers les falaises où les vagues dispensaient fraîcheur et invitaient à la détente avec un soleil aux rayons doux. Je m'y installais et en écoutant le fracas des vagues, je me plongeai dans le roman.

Lorsque j'émergeais, quelqu'un au loin me cria de partir, car la marrée montait. Je pliais bagage et rentra au dojo où le cours du soir commençait. Par réflexe, je partis me changer pour y participer, mais ma mère me demanda de la suivre dans sa salle de consultation, je la suivie, elle me demanda de m'allonger sur le divan sur le ventre. Intriguée je m'exécutai et à peine je fus installée qu'elle entreprit de me relever mon tee-shirt, pour y placer des galets brulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tandis qu'elle allumait de l'encens, je lui demandais pour l'énième fois comment mon père pouvait disparaître, en mettant simplement son index et majeur gauche joint devant son visage. Elle poussa un soupir, en me demandant, si un jour je me lasserais de poser cette question, je lui répondis un peu férocement que tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse, je n'arrêterais pas de la poser. Un silence gêné de la part de ma mère me répondit, je m'excusais de la façon dont je lui avais répondu, elle me lança que ce n'était pas grave et elle ajoutait que pour ma question, je connaissais la réponse, ou plus tôt je l'avais lu récemment.  
>Alors que je méditais sur ses paroles, ma mère retirera les galets devenus froids et elle appliqua sur mon dos, une crème pour les douleurs musculaires, qui pour être efficace doit être appliquée avec un massage. Je suis fière de ma mère, du monde entier elle est connue pour ses massages et sa médecine douce, un jour un homme entra et demanda à ma mère ses conseils, car il s'était fait arracher un bras par un roi des mers, je crois qu'il venait d'East Blue. L'encens et le massage eurent raison de moi, je me suis endormie quelques secondes après le début du massage.<p>

Ma séance de massage finie et après avoir dîné, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, pour continuer de dévorer le livre.  
>Dans le village où se passait l'histoire, trois personnages se démarquent : un homme qui pouvait se déplacer sans faire de bruit, un autre pouvait communiquer avec les bêtes de la forêt qui entoure le village, tandis que la seule fille de cette équipe me prend la tête. Soit elle est stupide, soit elle le fait exprès : sa seule préoccupation est de savoir si elle va être blessée durant la mission, alors que c'est une espionne hors pair, elle m'énerve cette pimbêche, avec ses jérémiades quand elle à une égratignure ou ses minauderies avec le chef du village…<br>De tout le village ce sont les plus forts, ils sont tellement forts qu'à la fin de certaines missions c'est le village qui doit payer les dégâts qu'ils ont fais et parfois le coût des réparations est supérieur à celui de la récompense. De temps à autre la fille du groupe, Akïez, passe d'un extrême à l'autre : soit c'est une mijaurée, soit c'est une tueuse froide et impeccable.

« Extinction des feux, jeune fille, annonça mon père, en me prenant le livre des mains avec douceur, mais fermement.  
>-Mais laisse-moi le livre, répliquai-je, je ne vais pas le lire.<br>-Arrête, tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?  
>-Je serais raisonnable cette fois-ci, répondis-je rougissante.<br>-Quand tu lis, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter et lire un livre jusqu'à six heures du matin, ce n'est pas bon pour une fille comme toi.  
>-Mais, pfff… Soufflais-je.<br>-Demain, tu vas t'occuper de la patte de Zirkon ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui après la visite du docteur Natsic.<br>-D'accord. Bonne nuit Mia, dit-il en soufflant la bougie et en refermant la porte.  
>-Au fait comment tu sais que je dois m'occuper de Zirkon ? Interpellais-je. »<p>

Mais un bonne nuit me répondit au travers de la porte. Je m'allongeais, maugréa un bonne nuit et m'assoupie.

Lorsque ma mère me réveilla, je sentis qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée propice à la lecture en plein air. À peine j'eus déjeuné et habillée, que le docteur entrait dans le dojo. Je viens à sa rencontre tout en le grondant gentiment, car je n'aimais pas qu'il me fasse la consultation à domicile. Depuis que je le connais le docteur Natsic collectionne les blessures en tout genres : lumbago, tendinites aux divers membres, fractures multiples et j'en passe… Malheureusement le seul endroit où il n'a jamais été blessé c'est à la langue, c'est une catastrophe surtout quand il y a ma mère, mais cette fois-ci elle est partie au marché.  
>Après la consultation, alors que je le raccompagnais, j'annonçais au docteur que la prochaine fois c'était moi qui viendrais à son cabinet, pour une fois il accepta. Dans la pharmacie de la maison, j'attrapais du sparadrap, un rouleau de gaze et une atèle, je les fourrais dans mon sac, où mon livre se trouvait, puis je volai un steak dans le frigo, puis partie à la colline du Loup en sifflotant.<p>

En chemin, j'eus la nette impression de me faire observer, mais cette fois-ci mon observateur faisait tout pour se faire remarquer ou presque. D'après ce que je sentais, c'était un jeune homme, qui faisait une tête de plus que moi et semblait moins musclé que moi. Cette information me rassura, car en cas d'attaque je pourrais me défendre, par contre il semblait souple et svelte, car il se déplaçait à grande vitesse dans la forêt. Un trottinement me tira de ma rêverie : deux, trois et on hésite à poser la quatrième.

« Salut Zirkon, lançais-je en me rapprochant pour caresser la tête du loup. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et de quoi te soigner, annonçais-je en attrapant l'atèle et la bande de gaze.  
>-Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu pouvais en approcher.<br>-Tu m'observe depuis un moment, tu dois bien le savoir, répondis-je à mon observateur.  
>-Tu savais que je t'espionnais ?<br>-Il aurait fallu être sourd, pour ne pas t'entendre.  
>-On dit aveugle…<br>-Je suis aveugle, coupais-je, en serrant un peu trop fort le bandage de Zirkon.  
>-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as cette version des invisibles du vent, dit-il en prenant le livre dans mon sac.<br>-Tiens Zirkon, c'est fini, annonçais-je au loup en sortant le steak de mon sac.  
>-Il ne prendra pas le steak dans ta main, il est trop méfiant, répondit le garçon.<br>-Tu en es sûr ? Demandais-je ironiquement, en tendant la main vers le loup qui se jetait avidement sur la viande.  
>-Non, dit-il désabusé, mais qui tu es pour qu'il t'écoute ? Tu es une descendante des invisibles ?<br>-Les invisibles sont une histoire inventée de toute pièce, répliquai-je en lui faisant face.  
>-Bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-il. Tu en es où dans l'histoire ?<br>- Après la mission d'espionnage chez les caméléons, répondis-je.  
>-Ben c'est là où tu vas voir que l'histoire est de plus en plus réelle, il y a même des similitudes avec l'île.<br>-Arrête, si c'est de plus en plus réel, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Akïez au détour d'un chemin.  
>-Akïez ? Tu ne confonds pas avec Zeïka ?<br>-Hein ?

*Comment il la connait ?*

-Ben, il y a Akïez et Zeïka…  
>-Ah non, coupais-je, il n'y a qu'Akïez.<br>-Non, non, non, répéta-t-il, Akïez à une sœur jumelle. Après l'éclipse Akïez parle avec sa sœur.  
>-Non, elle discute avec une paysanne… C'est vrai que leur discussion était bizarre, murmurais-je. Tiens je me demande où est passé le blanchisseur d'argent, tu sais celui du village des nuages, précisais-je, en sentant que le jeune homme était septique.<br>-Tu n'as pas bien lu, lorsque le groupe repartit vers leur village, il y a eu un bruit de chute, tu te souviens ? Ils avaient cru que c'était un sac, mais en fait c'est le corps du blanchisseur, je m'explique. Le lendemain, il n'était pas à son travail et quand le groupe est repartit, ils sont allés au temple pour faire une prière et Zelph a vu qu'il y avait quinze tombes contre quatorze la veille, alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie ni la veille, ni ce jour-là.  
>-Tu pense que c'est lui ? Dans la nouvelle tombe ? Demandais-je. Mais qui l'aurait tué ?<br>-C'est sûrement Zeïka, dit-il en regardant le ciel. Il est bientôt midi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi sinon ta maman va s'inquiéter. À plus Zirkon veille bien sur la jeune fille.  
>-Hé, attend, m'exclamai-je. Tu t'appelles comment ?<br>-Moi, c'est Kinan du clan du Loup et toi ?  
>-Mia Doko…<br>-Celle du dojo ? Coupa-t-il.  
>-Oui, tu penses qu'on pourra se revoir ? Demandai-je.<br>-Ben si tu veux entre 14heures et 17heures, après j'ai cours de survie.  
>-De 16 heures à 17 heures ? J'ai entraînement avant et je le reprends à 18 heures.<br>-Si tu veux, on se retrouve où ? À la librairie ?  
>-D'accord, lançais-je joyeusement.<br>-Parfait, bon ben à 16 heures à la librairie alors. À tout à l'heure Mia !  
>-Oui, à tout à l'heure. Tu peux me rendre mon livre s'il te plait ?<br>- Oups, dit-il en rangeant le livre dans mon sac. Tiens, dit-il en me tendant mon sac  
>-Merci, c'est gentil, répondis-je en reprenant vivement mon sac »<p>

Kinan s'enfonça parmi les arbres et disparut, je caressai le loup et rentra manger.

Lors du repas, ma mère me demanda si ma consultation s'était bien passée, je lui répondis que le docteur était content, que tout marchait très bien, mais la prochaine fois c'était moi qu'y allais. Mon père me demanda si mon dos allait mieux, taquine je lui répliquai qu'il verrait ça cet après-midi durant l'entraînement.

Rageuse je jetai mon bâton dans le réduit d'arme du dojo et partie me doucher en vitesse. Pourtant, j'avais été attentive au cours, mais à la fin mon père eu l'idée de me souffler, qu'il me confisquait le livre, parce que d'après lui j'avais la tête ailleurs. Me changeant, je lançai à ma mère que je partais à la librairie pour rallonger mon prêt à cause de mon père. En sortant, je vis Kinan sortir du magasin de calligraphie, puis nous partîmes vers la librairie tout en parlant du livre. Il me demandait si j'avais continué le livre, je lui répondis ce que m'avais dit mon père, il eut un petit rire.

*Pourquoi, alors que je discute avec lui, le pendentif de Zeïka s'échauffe doucement ?*

« Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai m'exclamais-je, au bout d'un moment.  
>-Quoi? Demanda Kinan qui me regardait interloquée.<br>-Je vais être en retard à mon cours, déclarai-je en me levant. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec mon père.  
>- Oh mince, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi, dit-il. Je te raccompagne ?<br>-Si tu veux, mais fait vite, dis-je en sortant de la librairie.  
>-'voir, marmonna le libraire.<br>-A plus William, lança Kinan à l'intention du libraire. »

Fonçant dans les rues, Kinan me proposa de couper par la forêt pour arriver plus vite. Je bifurquais avec lui en direction de la forêt, le suivant tant bien que mal, à cause des arbres et des racines. À un moment, mon pied se pris dans une racine et en tombant je foulai ma cheville. Le jeune homme, qui m'avait vu tomber, me demanda si cela allait, mais lorsqu'il vit que je me massais la cheville, il me proposa de monter sur son dos, acceptant de bon cœur je m'accrochais à son cou et grâce à lui, je pus arriver à l'heure en cours.

Après l'entraînement, douche et dîner, où je me fâchais encore avec mon père, puis je partis me coucher en râlant puisque je ne pouvais pas lire.

« Tok »  
>*Tient ? Il pleut ?*<br>« Tok, tok »

J'ouvris les volets pour savoir ce que c'était, car cela n'avait pas le même son que la pluie, sa ressemblait plus à un caillou. Lorsque je repoussai les volets, quelque chose fonça sur moi, d'instinct je me reculai et la chose se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bonsoir, demoiselle, fit-elle.  
>-Hiii, laissai-je échapper.<br>-Chut, dit Kinan en posant un doigt ganté sur la bouche.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmurai-je, en le laissant entrer.<br>-Je voulais encore parler avec toi, même si mon prof de survie me l'a déconseillé.  
>-Ah bon, pourquoi ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en regardant l'extérieur du dojo.  
>-Pourquoi tu es aussi soupçonneux ? Remarquai-je, en effet Kinan ne cessait pas de regarder de gauche à droite.<br>-C'est pour surveiller si mon prof de survie ou ton père ne se pointe, répondit-il.  
>-Mais, vaut mieux que tu partes alors, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas puni parce que tu veux parler avec moi, lui conseillai-je.<br>-Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Puis d'une voix plus douce : J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…  
>-Quoi donc ?<br>-J'aimerais emprunter un sabre à ton père et que sa passe pour un vol, dit-il en me regardant de face.  
>-Pardon ? Demandai-je interloquée. Pour quelle raison ?<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un emprunt, c'est une mission que mon clan m'a donné pour prouver que je suis digne de confiance, dit-il pour me rassurer.  
>-Certainement pas ! M'exclamai-je. C'est quoi cette mission ?<br>-Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer cette information, passe moi au moins un sabre et je te le rends demain.  
>-Non, répliquai-je, je te conseille de partir avant que j'appelle mes parents.<br>-S'il te plait c'est pour la bonne cause…  
>-Va t'en, je veux plus te voir, coupai-je en le repoussant.<br>-Désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien, dit-il en sortant un kunaï d'une sacoche dans son dos.  
>-Un bon conseil : range le de suite avant d'être blessé, grondai-je.<br>-S'il te plait, c'est juste un emprunt.  
>-Jamais. »<p>

A ce mot, Kinan se jeta sur moi en visant mon cou. Le pendentif me brûla, mais je murmurai que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle intervienne. J'esquivai le coup du jeune homme et frappa du tranchant de la main le poignet de la main armée. Surpris par ma vitesse de réaction, il lâcha son arme et avant que son arme touche le sol, je balayai les jambes de mon assaillant, qui tomba face contre terre, lui fis une clé de bras et pour m'assurer qu'il ne se relèvera pas, je calai mon genou droit entre ses omoplates.

Lorsqu'il ne lutta plus, je me penchai vers lui et murmura que s'il toucha à un des sabres de mon père il passera de vie à trépas, sentant ma menace réelle, il me promit de ne pas les voler. Dès que j'enlevai mon genou et relâcha la pression sur son bras, Kinan partit se placer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à décamper. J'esquissai un sourire et au grand étonnement du jeune voleur, je lui demandai de dérober les invisibles du vent. Interloquée le garçon me demanda pourquoi, je lui répondis que je voulais finir de le lire d'ici demain soir, vu que je n'ai pas cours le lendemain. Me gratifiant d'un sourire le jeune homme me déclara que je trouverai le livre dans la clairière où l'on s'est rencontré, le livre sera gardé par Zirkon. Alors que j'acquiesçai, le garçon me fit face (sa respiration s'accéléra) attrapa ma main droite pour y porter ses lèvres, me souhaitant bonne nuit et disparut comme mon père.

Le lendemain je me réveilla lorsque ma mère rentra du marché, lorsque je fus habillée, mon père entra en trombe et se mit à mettre ma chambre sans dessus sans dessous. Interloquée je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, il me répondit que mon livre avait disparu, feignant la surprise, je lui dis que je n'y avais pas touché et donc que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Dans l'entrée, ma mère appelait mon père et lui demanda de se dépêcher, car ils allaient être en retard. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partirent à fond de train, puisque j'avais obligé mon père à ranger le bazar qu'il avait mit dans ma chambre et ma mère me cria que mon repas était dans le wok.

M'étirant paresseusement devant la fenêtre, pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, je pensais aux lieux que le livre décrivait : la place de la fontaine du loup ressemblait à celle du marché, le repère des héros avait des similitudes avec la clairière où se trouvait le saule pleureur, au pied du quel j'avais trouvé le pendentif de Zeïka.  
>Soudain sa voix se fit clairement entendre dans ma tête :<p>

*Tu connais le repère ?*  
>« Hein tu es où ? »<br>*Devant toi…*  
>« Comment sa ? Demandai-je en scrutant avec mes sens, mais je ne senti qu'un vieux miroir face à moi. »<br>*Découvre le et applique le pendentif dessus.*  
>« Pourquoi, pour te libérer ? »<br>*Non, c'est juste pour te parler, dit-elle calmement.  
>« Qu'es qui me dit que lorsque je l'aurai fait tu ne me tueras pas ? »<br>*Si tu touches ton reflet, tu ne sentiras pas les doigts chauds d'un corps, mais la surface lisse et froide du verre non ?*  
>« Je ne me regarde jamais dans un miroir, puisque je suis aveugle »<br>*Puisque tu es aveugle tu dois te prendre les baies vitrées, ironisai-t-elle.*  
>« Non, je cherche s'il y a un encadrement dans une situation de ce genre. Mais dis-moi comment tu fais pour me parler par la pensée, alors qu'on pouvait se parler lorsque je touchais le pendentif ? »<br>*Tu es peut-être proche de deux objets démoniaux, supposa-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me parler par la pensée tu as l'air d'une malade à parler toute seule.  
>-Oups, désolée. Le pendentif et le miroir en sont ?<br>-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont peu nombreux et peu puissant mis à part…  
>-Mis à part ? Poursuivis-je.<br>-Mis à part mon pendentif, le collier du bras droit et la fourche de la maîtresse. Ces trois la sont les objets démoniaux les plus puissants.  
>-Si tu le dis, mais ils servent à quoi et le miroir sert à quoi ?<br>-Le collier et la fourche réagissent de la même façon que mon pendentif, pour le miroir applique mon pendentif dessus.*

Je fis ce qu'elle demanda, mais au lieu de la voir face à moi, je vis mon corps, qui ressemblait à ce que je pensais : un corps menu et d'un blanc laiteux, de long cheveux blonds qui cachaient l'œil droit, mais les mèches avaient été repoussées derrière les oreilles. Les épaules assez musclées du fait de la pratique du sabre, les yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel avant un orage, réduit par deux fentes verticales.

Zeïka me sourit et me lançait que si j'avais quelques années de plus, je ressemblerais à sa sœur, interloquée le nom de Akïez fusa de ma bouche, étonnée la démone me demanda d'où je connaissais le nom de sa sœur, je lui répondis qu'il existait un livre relatant leur histoire, puis je me rappelai que Kinan avait laissé mon sac dans la clairière. Je me retournai sauf que mon corps ne bougea pas d'un iota, je fronçai les sourcils, ce qui fis froncer ceux de mon double, qui me lançai un regard interrogateur, puis soufflant que j'avais certainement autre chose à faire et elle porta sa main au pendentif ce que je fis aussi.  
>L'instant d'après le monde se drapa de ténèbres et je me retrouvai seule face au miroir, un peu nauséeuse par la rencontre de mon « double maléfique », je m'assois quelques secondes avant d'aller préparer mon petit matériel de vétérinaire.<p>

Arrivée dans la clairière, Zirkon sorti d'un fourré avec un sac dans la gueule, lorsque je le récupérai il poussa un semblant de soupir, puis me tendis sa patte. Après avoir défait le bandage, j'auscultai la patte et découvris qu'elle était en parfait état. Je permis au loup de marcher sans lui refaire un bandage, il fit quelques pas, puis il se mit à courir et à cabrioler comme un louveteau. Après quelques minutes à le voir s'amuser, je fouillai dans le sac et y découvrit : une gourde, deux sandwichs, le livre, une serviette et une enveloppe.  
>Lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent le papier je m'en saisis et l'ouvrit. La lettre était épaisse et trouée, par réflexe je passai la main au bas de la lettre et sous mes doigts se dessinèrent du braille qui formait le mot : Kinan. Joyeuse je commençai à lire la lettre :<p>

_« Chère Mia,  
>J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé hier soir par ma visite nocturne, j'étais obligée de le faire pour mon clan.<br>J'ai pensé à te faire un pique-nique, car quand tu lis tu ne t'arrêtes que pour manger ou quand tes parents insistent.  
>Dis-moi tu n'as jamais voulu parcourir le monde au gré des vagues ? Que penses-tu des pirates : des voleurs ou des gens libres ? Hier quand on était à la librairie, tu as grimacé, lorsque les anciens ont parlé avec déférence des pirates. J'aimerais bien en parler avec toi, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.<br>Tu dois en avoir marre de lire les blablas inutiles d'un garçon, alors je vais te laisser lire.  
>A bientôt, biz.<br>Kinan._

Heureuse d'avoir reçu une lettre, je la repliai avec soin tout en pensant aux questions du jeune voleur. Pour moi les pirates ne valent pas mieux que les voleurs, mais comme je m'entends bien avec l'un d'eux pourquoi je ne m'entendrais pas avec les flibustiers, peut-être qu'il y a plusieurs genres de pirates… Mais je m'approcherai d'eux qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. J'attrapai la serviette que j'étendis, pris le livre et me laissa emporter par l'histoire.

Zirkon me poussa du bout de sa truffe froide pour me tirer de ma lecture. Je lui demandai quelques secondes, ferma le livre et poussa un soupire d'extase, tout en glissant une main dans la fourrure du loup. Je lui chatouillai le derrière les oreilles, pensive, quand tout à coup Zirkon poussa un hurlement qui me fit sursauter, puis plusieurs hurlements répondirent à celui de Zirkon. Je rassemblai mes affaires et après une dernière caresse au loup je pris le chemin de la maison en songeant aux paysages familiers du livre.

Lorsque je rentrai, j'annonçai à mon père que j'avais retrouvé le livre en ville, celui-ci ne me répondit pas, il me tendit une boîte en fer. Au touché je la reconnue aussitôt : c'était celle qui contenait le pendentif de Zeïka.  
>Il me prit par les épaules et me secoua violemment en me demandant où se trouvait le pendentif de la démone. Voulant me dégager, je frôlai son cou, qui portait un collier à pointes. Instantanément le pendentif me brûla, mon père me cria d'arrêter cette lumière, le sentant aveugle, car il marchait les mains devant lui, je m'écartai, attrapa mon sac contenant le livre, j'y glissai la boîte de mes parents. Je pris un sabre à mon père et avant qu'il ne s'habitue à l'éclat du pendentif, je pris la fuite vers mon refuge : la forêt.<p>

Alors que j'approchais de la colline du loup, je sentis la présence du jeune homme, je le remerciai pour le livre et je lui expliquai ce que je faisais ici (en faisant passer le nom de Zeïka sous silence). Il me demanda de lui montrer le pendentif, je le pris avec précaution, croyant qu'il était encore brûlant, mais il était glacial, Kinan se rapprocha de moi, car je ne pouvais pas détacher le pendentif, au fur et à mesure que ses doigts suivaient le contour du pendentif ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me demanda si ce n'était pas celui de Zeïka.  
>Alors que j'allais lui répondre, il me prit par la taille et nous cacha dans un tronc creux :<p>

« Chut, murmura Kinan en posant un doigt sur ma bouche, ils sont à ta recherche.  
>-Qui ? Soufflais-je. Et pourquoi ?<br>-Les villageois, les casseurs de dojo, ton père… Ils te recherchent pour le pendentif.  
>-Les traces de pas s'arrêtent ici, cria un villageois. Et elles sont récentes.<br>-Elle doit être partie pour la colline du loup, suggéra mon père, allez-y je reste là au cas où.  
>-Elle va regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin il y a trois ans…<br>-Je la veux vivante, cingla mon père. »

L'homme maugréa quelque chose puis parti avec les autres. Je voulue me dégager de Kinan, mais celui-ci se pressa contre moi et appuya sur mon bras de façon répétée, du morse. Il m'indiqua que mon père était encore là, malgré le vent qui tourbillonne entre les arbres. Je lui demandai comment il le savait, il me répondit qu'il le sentait. Un craquement au-dessus de nos têtes retentit, ce qui fit rapprocher Kinan de moi, il fut si près que je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, je détournai la tête vers la sienne, car son souffle me dérangeait.

*Si tu savais à quel point il te dévisage, murmura Zeïka moqueuse.*

Un frisson me parcourut, lorsque je l'entendis, Kinan croyant que j'avais froid, raffermit encore son étreinte. Sous son tee-shirt, je devinais la forme de ses pectoraux, qui n'étaient nullement impressionnant. Il m'annonçait que les villageois revenaient poursuivit par des loups.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut la pagaille : les villageois hurlant martelaient le sol de la clairière, l'un d'eux essaya de rentrer dans le trou d'arbre où nous étions, mais sa tentative échoua, car un loup lui barra la route en grondant. Aussitôt je reconnu Zirkon et je m'empressai de le tapoter à Kinan, qui me tapota la même chose, s'en rendant compte, nous nous sourîmes et le jeune homme défit son étreinte, pour voir comment cela se passait dehors et jura. En effet, mon père se rendit compte que le loup ne bougeait pas de l'arbre creux, il s'avança vers nous en aillant dégainer son sabre. Le garçon m'ordonna de monter sur son dos, rapidement je m'y installai, lorsque ce fus fait, il ajouta que cela allait accélérer très fort et donc il me conseilla de ne pas crier. À peine il eut dit ça que nous nous envolâmes.

Déjà je ne ressentais plus le sol et le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, mais derrière nous j'entendis des cliquetis métalliques, peu rassurant, lorsque j'en informai Kinan, celui-ci émit en bruit sourd et une silhouette passa devant nous, j'étouffai un cri de surprise lorsque je la reconnue : mon père. Le pendentif se mit à me brûler, mais je ne l'empoignai, car j'avais peur de tomber. Le jeune homme me transmit qu'il allait devoir partir plus tôt que prévu, je lui demandai où on allait, mais il me déposa à l'entrée de la ville et prenant ma main il m'entraîna dans les rues de la ville.  
>Alors que nous arrivions à la place du marché, je lui lâchai la main, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, il se retourna et me demanda :<p>

« Quoi ?  
>-Qu'es qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi mon père veut le pendentif de Zeïka ?<br>-C'est vraiment le sien ? Demanda-t-il, avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur dans la voix.  
>-Oui mais avant que je rentre dans les détails, dis-moi pourquoi il veut son pendentif, répliquai-je.<br>-D'après mes sources le collier qu'il porte est celui d'un démon et il est à la recherche d'autres objets démoniaux et on pense que les invisibles du vent pourrait l'aider à les retrouver.  
>-Les invisibles serait un guide pour ces objets ? M'exclamai-je en serrant mon sac contre moi.<br>-Oui, vient, dit-il en se faufilant dans les rues, ne restons pas là. Sur toutes les éditions du livre sortie, c'est l'original écrit en braille, qui contient toutes les informations sur les objets démoniaux dans l'annexe...  
>-Mais la première édition doit être chez lui, pourquoi il l'a écrit en braille il était aveugle ou quoi ?<br>-Oui, il était aveugle et non tu tiens dans tes mains la première édition des invisibles du vent.  
>-Mais… Mais… Mais, il faut lui rendre, balbutiai-je.<br>-Il en a fait don à l'île. Attention à la marche, dit-il en me tendant la main, que je saisis. Dis-moi tu as réfléchi aux questions que je t'ai posé dans la lettre ?  
>-Oui, pour les pirates j'ai un avis mitigé, mais je n'ai pas envie de découvrir le monde vu que je n'y vois pas, même si j'ai envie de rencontrer mon frère…<br>-Nous y voilà, déclara Kinan.  
>-Qu'es que tu veux faire au port ? Demandai-je.<br>-Je vais prendre la mer.  
>-Encore une mission pour ton clan ?<br>-Non, je veux y échapper et je te demande de m'accompagner.  
>-Pardon, demandai-je.<br>-Écoute : soit tu viens avec moi pour retrouver ton frère, soit tu restes ici et tu te fais attraper par ton père, qui va t'obliger à lui donner le pendentif de Zeïka et le livre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de toi et de cette île. Mais choisis vite, ils arrivent.  
>-Comment veux-tu que je choisisse entre mon frère et ma vie d'ici ? Qu'es qui te dit que mon père m'obligerait à lui donner le pendentif et le livre ? Avoue que c'est une ruse, que tu le veux ce pendentif.<br>-Tu as bien entendu, ton père te voulait, il a même organisé une battue générale pour te retrouver. Si j'avais voulu le pendentif, je te l'aurai dérobé depuis un moment et je ne t'aurais pas aidé dans la forêt. Pourquoi tu portes un sabre ?  
>-Si tu voles comme tu pistes tu n'aurais jamais eu de chance face à moi. Tu as vu l'animosité des casseurs de dojo ? Je l'ai pris au cas où.<br>-Face à eux tu n'as aucune chance, seule contre tout le village.

- Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi, murmura-t-il.  
>-Tu me fais monter à bord ? Demandai-je.<br>-Parfait alors allons y, dit Kinan enthousiaste, en m'aidant à monter à bord. »

Kinan me conseilla de me cacher dans la cabine tant qu'on était encore dans la baie.  
>Un bruit de pas, se rapprochait, mon père héla mon bateleur, mais sa voix semblait lointaine et un bruit de vague ainsi qu'un léger roulis s'installèrent. La cabine comportait deux couchettes, une cuisine ainsi, qu'une petite salle de bain, Kinan passa la tête par l'écoutille pendant mon exploration et m'annonça que je pouvais le rejoindre sur le pont, puisque nous étions au niveau des presqu'îles délimitant la baie.<p>

Je m'installai là où le capitaine m'indiquait afin de faire contrepoids, lorsque plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre, Kinan mit le cap à bâbord, lorsqu'une forme jaillit de la presque île gauche. Dès que je la sentis je criai, car je crue que c'était mon père, mais le garçon me rassura en disant que c'était notre ami commun. Le loup se plaça à la proue et hurla en direction du grand large, prudemment je me rapprochai de l'animal et posa ma main sur sa tête.

« Qu'es que tu sens ? Demanda Kinan.  
>-Seulement les vagues.<br>-Bienvenue sur North Blue. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre5: L'archipel des saisons.

« C'est l'océan ?

-Tout à fait, me répondit mon barreur.

-Mais c'est si immense et si vide, m'exclamai-je.

-Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? Un grand fleuve ? Dit-il en me taquinant.

-Pfff et toi tu sais correctement naviguer ? Répliquai-je en le rejoignant à la poupe.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit-il en me posant la boussole dans ma main.

-Avec une boussole qui ne marche pas ? Demandai-je septique.

-Bien sûr qu'elle marche …

-Elle n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure, coupai-je. Pour naviguer sur ses mers on doit utiliser un log pose, tu le sais au moins ?

-Ben euh oui en quelque sorte…

-Et là on va où ? Questionnai-je.

-Euh ben… Aucune idée, dit-il piteusement. Je voulais aller à l'archipel des saisons. C'est censé être là où le roi des mers, qui a été le premier vrai adversaire des invisibles…

-Sauf que là on met le cap vers le tourbillon, laisse-moi prendre la barre. Tu as l'air aussi doué en navigation, que moi au tic à l'arc. »

Malgré les protestations de Kinan, je pris la barre et virai de bord en prenant le vent de trois-quart, en direction de l'archipel. Le jeune homme parti bouder dans la cabine et quelques minutes tard, une odeur de lait chaud et de pain s'en dégagea.

Ce que le voleur ne savait pas, c'est que moi non plus je ne savais pas où nous nous dirigeons, c'était Zeïka qui me guidait. Avant de partir lire dans la forêt, la démone m'avait conseillée de briser le miroir et d'en prendre un morceau, afin de toujours rester en contact télépathique lorsque je suis éveillée. Me faisant rectifier le cap, Zeïka me raconta tout ce qu'elle savait de l'archipel, que chaque île avait une saison et que tous les trois mois, elles changent toutes ensemble de saison. De temps à autre, les habitants créaient des pontons pour que toutes les îles se rejoignent, afin de faire la fête et durant ces fêtes, chaque île apporte sa touche à la fête.

Avant qu'elle ne poursuive, je lui demandai pourquoi elle me parlait autant, elle émit un petit ricanement et me dis qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme dans mon corps, elle me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas empoigné le pendentif lorsque Kinan avait fait sa visite nocturne ou lorsque mon père était à notre poursuite. Je lui répondis que lors de la visite de Kinan, j'étais sûre de le maîtriser, mais que pour mon père vu que j'étais sur le dos du jeune homme je ne voulais pas le déstabiliser ou tomber. Mon interlocutrice se moqua de moi et me conseilla de partir plus vers le large, car il y avait quelques récifs à tribord.

Kinan me remonta un verre de lait et un morceau de pain, puis il me conseilla de prendre du repos, car j'avais tenu la barre pendant plus de quatre heures. Il prit la relève et il me rassura en me disant qu'il avait vu l'archipel au loin. Un ronflement sonore retentit à la proue, Kinan se mit à rire et me dit qu'apparemment Zirkon ne percevait aucun danger. Je lui demandai de me décrire le lever de soleil, celui-ci me le décrivit comme je l'avais toujours imaginé…

« Mia, réveilles-toi, on n'est pas loin d'arriver. »

Je sursautai et me cognai au plafond de la cabine, fis un brin de toilette et je rejoignais mon camarade de route.

« Tu t'es assez reposée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Comme un bébé et toi tu tiens le coup ?

-Je sais que tu t'es vite endormi, j'étais en train de te décrire le soleil.

-Oups, désolée, répondis je en passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais cela va faire deux heures qu'un bateau à changer de cap et vient vers nous.

-C'est quoi son pavillon ? Questionnai-je, en prenant la barre.

-Pavillon noir, avec un crane et des baguettes chinoises, me lança-t-il depuis le nid-de-pie.

-Comment tu as fait pour grimper aussi vite ?

-Comme ça, dit-il. »

Il se jeta du haut de la vigie et en se postant face à moi, il joignit deux de ses doigts et se réapparut en haut de la vigie.

« Tu fais comme mon père, m'exclamai-je.

-Ton père fait partie du clan du Loup ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout (Zeïka voulue savoir à quelle distance se trouvait le bateau pirate) Les pirates sont proches ou loin de nous ?

-Assez loin, pourquoi ?

-Pour sav… Aïeuh !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas un truc vient d'atterrir sur ma tête.

-Nouveau bateau, livraison gratuite. Merci de vous abonner la prochaine fois au journal, lança une voix au-dessus du voilier.

-Hein ? C'est quoi sa ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kinan en descendant de la vigie et en prenant le journal. C'est juste la mouette-factrice, sur laquelle on a mis un escargo-gistreur pour les nouveaux bateaux.

-Et ça va nous servir à quoi ?

-Ben si tu veux, on peut savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde entier et savoir quelles sont les nouvelles têtes mises à prix. Oh, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça te dit qu'on se fasse un pirate ?

-Désolée je ne mange pas ce type de choses.

-Mais non, le bateau pirate qui vient vers nous à son capitaine, qui a une prime de 200000 Berris, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai que c'est intéressant et que son équipage est petit, mais ils ont l'air coriaces. Environ une petite cinquantaine, lui dis-je en lui transmettent les sensations que je ressentais.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire, voilà ton sabre, dit-il en me le tendant. Je te transmettrais la suite par morse. »

Alors que j'acquiesçais, l'un des pirates héla et un autre nous demanda combien on voulait pour notre chien. Kinan demanda pour quelle raison, tandis que Zirkon s'étira et s'assit, comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui.

*Mais non, c'est un stupide animal.

-Tiens, il y avait longtemps, que je ne t'avais pas entendu et pour information Zirkon nous a protégés, alors qu'on fuyait mon père.

-Mais, quel gentil toutou, ironisa-t-elle.

-Pff, soufflai-je, en sentant Kinan me parler en morse.

-Qu'es-tce qu'il veut ?

-Que je me prépare à me battre.

-Dis ? Dis ? Dis ? Je peux me battre à ta place ? Demanda-t-elle surexcitée, en faisant chauffer le pendentif.

-Si tu me rends mon corps en bon état et que tu ne t'attaques pas à Kinan, oui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le toucher à ton amoureux, dit-elle.

-Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas mon chéri, répliquai-je rougissante. Prépares-toi ça va être ton tour.*

L'instant d'après Kinan me tapota de dégainer mon arme, puis il cria quelque chose et Zirkon sauta sur le bateau. Pour ma part je frôlai le pendentif…

Enfin quel plaisir de passer un sabre au travers d'un corps, d'entendre le craquement des os ainsi que le râle d'agonie. Très vite j'atteignis le quota de la vingtaine de personnes, que mon humaine et l'autre c'étaient fixés, je cherchai des yeux le capitaine de ce rafiot, pendant que le semblant de Keiko se débattait avec ses adversaires. Rythme cardiaque élevé, respiration saccadée, pas plus ou moins furtifs… L'enflure, il essaye de fuir en prenant le bateau de l'autre, alors que son équipage est à moitié massacré, discrètement je regagnai le voilier et le retrouva en train d'essayer de défaire le nœud marin de l'aveugle.

Silencieuse comme un chat, je me coulai dans l'ombre, entra dans une cabine et me posta dans son dos avec une corde, alors qu'il venait juste de défaire un nœud. À peine il eut senti ma présence, qu'il se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné, l'autre m'appela ou plutôt il appela l'aveugle, je lui répondis que j'étais sur son bateau. Il me demanda où j'en étais avec ma moitié d'équipage, je lui répliquai sèchement que je les avais finis depuis un moment et que j'avais capturé le capitaine, impressionné il me rejoignit sur le voilier, pour voir de ses propres yeux.

« Belle prise, me dit-il en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-Pfff c'était trop facile. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Non, rien de particulier…

-Faux tu mens, coupai-je. Tu as les poches remplies et ça se voit.

-Ben, j'ai trouvé quelques provisions, une carte marine, des Berris, des armes et un log pose.

-Prends l'argent, la carte et le log pose, ordonnai-je. On leur laisse les provisions, les armes, pour qu'ils puissent arriver à la première île venue.

-Oui chef, bien chef, dit-il en faisant un salut à la marine.

-Si tu fais encore une fois ce petit salut à la con, grondai-je, en le plaquant contre le mât du voilier. Je te tue.

-Mi… Mia pourquoi tu as les yeux ouverts ?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est elle qui est en face de toi ? Pauvre humain stupide.

-Tu… Tu… Tu es Zeïka ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Oui c'est moi gamin, ne t'inquiète pas l'aveugle est toujours là, mais c'est moi qui contrôle le corps. Comme elle est mon hôte et qu'elle t'apprécie, je te laisse en vie, mais si à un moment tu penses à la trahir, rassures-toi que tu vas mourir de sa main. Un conseil, ne fais pas comme l'autre avec ma sœur, expliquai-je.

-Ton hôte ? L'autre et ta sœur ? Expliques-toi ! Dit-il.

-Un jour peut-être, pour l'instant, je suis fatiguée, annonçai-je en rangeant le katana de l'aveugle. Dis à mon hôte que je serai indisponible tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé le troisième.

-Le troisième ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Je n'ai pas pu lui donner d'indice, car je me sentais partir en arrière…

Petit à petit je repris conscience, avant que Kinan ne me secoue comme un cocotier. M'asseyant, je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé, rapidement il m'expliqua que Zeïka se trouvait dans mon corps et que grâce à elle, on allait toucher la récompense pour la capture du pirate. Je remarquai son air soucieux, mais ne dis rien, puis je lui demandai où était passé Zirkon et un ronflement me répondit, alors je voulus entrer en contact avec Zeïka, mais j'eus silence radio. Je questionnai Kinan pour savoir si la démone avait dit ou fait quelque chose, il me répondit simplement qu'elle serait indisponible tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le troisième, je lui demandai des explications, mais l'apprenti ninja partit attacher notre prise au mat, puis repris la barre sans un mot.

Quand nous fûmes aux abords de l'archipel, Kinan m'annonça qu'un panneau indiquait un poste de la marine, non loin de l'île. Il vira de bord et le vent nous poussa à vive allure vers le bâtiment qui nous intéressait. Arrivés à l'îlot de la marine, Kinan resta à bord, afin qu'on puisse aller à l'archipel après. Lorsque j'eus livré le pirate et touché la récompense, l'un des soldats me soufflait que sur l'archipel se trouvaient de nombreux pirates, mais ils étaient intouchables. Curieuse je lui demandai pour quelle raison, un de ses collègues me répondit que par accord avec le gouvernement mondial, cette archipel est régie par ses habitants et que les pirates ainsi que les marines sont obligés de cohabiter et donc ne doivent pas se battre dans l'archipel, terre et mer incluses.

Rapidement je fis le rapport avec ce que m'avait dit Zeïka, puis les saluant, je sortis rejoindre Kinan sur le voilier. Il me demandait pourquoi un poste de la marine se serait installé sur cet îlot, alors qu'un archipel se trouve à peine à quinze minutes en voile. Je lui expliquais ce que m'avait dit le marine avec quelques précisions de Zeïka, à la proue Zirkon bailla, je proposai au jeune homme de laisser le loup dans la cabine tant qu'on est sur l'île, le garçon me demanda la raison, je lui expliquai que cela ne se faisait pas de se balader avec un loup s'il n'est pas apprivoisé sur une île. Kinan me répondit que le loup n'était pas sauvage, je répliquai que s'il tenait à ce que l'animal vienne avec nous, il devrait avoir un collier et une laisse.

A ces mots, le canidé s'assit et regarda Kinan en poussant des couinements, en revanche je proposai de dormir au bateau, comme sa le loup pourra sortir la nuit et on fera cela à chaque escale. Cette proposition semblait plaire au loup, puisqu'il s'étira et partit s'installer sur les lits dans la cabine. Le jeune voleur soupira en disant qu'il ne lui manquait plus que la parole, soudain je compris ce que voulut dire Zeïka et je fis répéter au garçon :

« Il ne lui manque plus que la parole.

-Oui et ? Demandai-je.

-Et quoi ? C'est tout, s'exclama-t-il.

-Il y a Keiko le ninja, Akïez/Zeïka les tueuses et Zelph …

- Celui qui comprend les animaux, murmurai-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.

-Tout à fait.

-Mais comment on pourra le ou la retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas et Zeïka ne peut pas nous aider, répondis-je.

-Peut-être que Zirkon pourrait la pister, proposa-t-il.

-Va savoir, mais pas avant la nuit, lançai-je en voyant le loup s'agiter.

-Je le suivrai si tu veux, dit Kinan.

-Non, tu es trop repérable pour un ninja.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as jamais su que je t'observais.

-Dès qu'on s'est rencontré, je t'ai entendue et je t'ai surtout senti m'espionner, lui lançais-je.

-A bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ben oui, je vais le suivre, tu dois être fatigué, tu as tenu la barre longtemps.

-Mais non, ça va, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-Mais bien sûr que je vais te croire, je te laisse accoster au port et tu vas dormir, ordonnai-je.

-Oh non, je veux me dégourdir les jambes, on pourra aller se balader dans la ville basse pour voir les magasins.

-D'accord, mais dès que le jour commence à se coucher, on rentrera au bateau manger et permettre au loup de sortir ok ?

-C'est parfait, déclara-t-il. »

L'accostage se passa en douceur, à peine j'eus le temps d'amarrer le bateau que le jeune homme sauta sur le ponton pour s'étirer de tout son long. Un homme nous héla en nous demandant si nous avions fait une bonne route, lui répondant que oui, l'homme nous expliqua le fonctionnement de l'archipel :

« Ici, vous êtes sur l'île automnale, mais la saison en ce moment est le printemps. La spécialité de l'île est qu'elle est remplie de chercheurs, bibliothèques, ainsi que l'administration…

-Excusez-moi monsieur, coupa Kinan. Mais pourquoi vous nous parlez de l'archipel. Nous ne restons pas longtemps.

-Mais vous ne restez pas pour la fête ? C'est dans cinq jours et cela rassemble tout l'archipel.

-Bien sûr, nous restons, lançai-je. Mon ami s'est mal exprimé, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes qui parlent avec tant de ferveurs de leurs îles.

-Oh, je vois, fit l'homme. Ici tout le monde accueille les étrangers à bras ouverts, qu'ils soient de la marine, pirate, riches, pauvres, seuls ou accompagnés. On se chamaille même pour avoir des étrangers chez soi.

-Vous êtes des gens qui ont le cœur sur la main, complimenta Kinan.

- Tout à fait, nous sommes célèbres dans le monde entier, venez je vais vous faire visiter cette île, ajouta l'homme.

-Vous êtes aussi célèbre pour votre indépendance vis-à-vis du gouvernement mondial, avançai-je en m'accrochant au bras de mon ami.

-Oui pourquoi il y a un poste de marine à côté de l'archipel et non sur ? Questionna l'aspirant ninja.

-Vous êtes un peu jeune pour être des chasseurs de primes, mais oui sur l'archipel les pirates et les marines ont interdiction de se battre et s'il y a un différent entre eux c'est à Dryada de trancher.

-Elle doit être sage pour prendre de telles décisions, pour ne pas mécontenter les marines et les pirates, soufflai-je.

-Et pourtant elle n'en a pas l'air.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kinan, qui me décrivait une place.

-Elle doit avoir votre âge et elle est toujours à droite et à gauche, avec des animaux. On dit même que les animaux la comprennent, ajouta l'homme sur le ton de la confidence. Mais votre amie est aveugle ?

-Je suis aveugle de naissance, mentais-je. Dites-moi quelles sont les spécialités des autres îles ?

-L'île qui est sur la gauche est l'île hivernale, c'est le printemps chez eux et ils y font des plats succulents, je vous y emmènerai demain.

-Avec plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

*Peut-être que mon frère y est.*

-Je vais vous conduire chez moi, pour que vous puissiez vous reposer de votre voyage, proposa l'homme.

-Désolé monsieur, déclina Kinan. Mais nous allons dormir dans notre bateau, notre chien n'aime pas trop que l'on s'absente et comme il est assez sauvage, je préfère être prudent.

-Oh je vois, s'exclama-t-il. Demain je viendrai vous chercher vers dix heures, si vous voulez.

-C'est parfait monsieur…

-Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur à tout bout de champ, je suis Léonard et je suis le guetteur de l'île automnale.

-Le guetteur ? Demandai-je.

-Sur chaque île, il y a une tour de bois et on s'envoie des signaux de lumière pour échanger des informations : quel bateau arrive, son pavillon, pirates, marines ou marchands On collecte tout et on envoie sa à l'administration, expliqua-t-il.

-Une véritable mine d'informations, lança Kinan.

-Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez consulter les registres sur place.

-Je pense que cela nous sera utile, merci Léonard. Le public peut aller dans ces tours ? Demandai-je.

-Si vous n'avez pas le vertige, oui. J'ai une idée, vous voyez la tour de bois jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il à Kinan, en la montrant du doigt.

-Oui, répondit mon compagnon. On vous retrouve en bas ?

-Oui, j'y serai vers dix heures et vous pourrez voir toute l'archipel.

-Sa serai superbe, murmurai-je.

-Ça va bientôt faire quarante ans que je fais ce métier et le spectacle y est toujours inlassable. Allé à demain les enfants.

-A demain Léonard, nous fîmes en cœur. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Kinan me dit qu'il avait préféré retourner au bateau pour le loup, mais aussi à cause de l'argent, puisqu'il me confia que bien que Léonard soit sympa, on ne sait jamais. Je lui répondis que Zeïka m'avait parlé de l'hospitalité des gens de l'archipel, surprit il me demanda quand est-ce que j'avais parlé avec la démone. Arrivés au bateau, j'attrapai dans mon sac le morceau de miroir, lui montra et j'expliquai au garçon à quoi il servait et donc d'après ce qu'avait dit Zeïka à Kinan, je ne pourrai pas lui parler tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le ou la troisième.

Le jeune homme me demanda à son tour pourquoi je voulais qu'on reste jusqu'à la fête, je répliquai que d'une part le log pose se rechargeait en cinq jours, d'autre part la fête rassemblait toute l'archipel, donc on sera forcé de croiser le ou la troisième s'il se trouvait dans l'archipel et j'ajoutai que je voulais rencontrer Dryada, car Léonard avait soufflé que les animaux la comprenaient. Acquiesçant le jeune homme parti cuisiner, inquiète je lui demandai ce qu'il avait, mais il me répondit que tout allait bien en souriant. Durant le repas le loup s'agita, après que Kinan ait vérifié, Zirkon sauta sur le ponton et se coula dans les ténèbres de la ville, suite à cela nous nous couchâmes.

Je me réveillai dès que le loup rentra, je partis chercher de quoi déjeuner dans une boulangerie que j'avais senti la veille. Je pris quatre chocolatines, en écoutant des personnes assises au café d'à côté, apparemment un loup s'était attaqué à deux agneaux durant la nuit, d'après eux Dryada ferait certainement des recherches avec les chiens tant que la piste est fraiche. Payant les viennoiseries, je rentrai au bateau, où Kinan venait de se lever, je lui racontai ce que j'avais entendu sur la place. Décontracté le jeune homme prit une viennoiserie et la bouche pleine, il me confia que ce n'était pas Zirkon, car celui-ci c'était baladé jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et avait chassé des lapins.

Je lui administrai une petite claque derrière la tête, car je lui avais dit de se reposer la veille, le fautif me tendit une chocolatine en m'expliquant pour sa défense qu'il pouvait dormir deux à trois heures par jour durant une semaine. Ce à quoi je répliquai qu'après il était amorphe la semaine suivante, étonné il me demanda comment je le savais, je lui répondis que Keiko était pareil. Passant une main dans les cheveux, le jeune homme s'étira et parti se laver pour aller voir Léonard, coupant ainsi la discussion. En l'attendant je fis les lits et les rapprochai, à peine j'eus fini de bouger les lits, que Zirkon sauta dessus et s'y coucha, soudain on frappa à la coque du bateau.

Je lançai à Kinan que j'y allais, sur le pont je demandai qui c'était et une voix sur le ponton se présenta sous le nom de Dryada, qu'elle était sur la piste d'un loup qui aurait tué des agneaux la nuit dernière. Je lui répondis que j'avais entendu des brides de conversation à ce sujet ce matin et je lui demandai ce que je pouvais faire pour elle.

Mon interlocutrice me lança qu'en suivant l'odeur du loup, la piste se divisa en deux tout d'un coup et que l'une des deux pistes se dirigeait vers le village et donc s'inquiétant pour ses concitoyens elle a suivi la piste qui l'a mené jusqu'à notre bateau. Je l'invitai à monter à bord et la prenant à part je lui expliquai :

« Oui nous avons un loup ici, mais son maître l'avait suivi et m'a dit qu'il n'avait chassé que des lapins.

-Je le saurai si c'est votre loup que je cherche, je vais m'entretenir avec lui et…

-Vous allez lui parler ? Coupai-je.

-Bien sûr, je peux communiquer avec les animaux, tout comme l'un des personnages d'un livre…

-Les invisibles du vent.

-Tout à fait, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous l'avez lu ?

-Oui et vous, vous avez la même aptitude que Zelph.

-C'est rare d'avoir affaire à des gens qui le connaisse ici

-Tout comme sur mon île…

-Hiiiii, fit-elle en voyant Kinan dans mon dos.

-Hum ? Fit-il.

-Mais c'est Keiko, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le garçon.

-Presque, moi c'est Kinan, dit-il en tendant la main.

-Dryada.

-Oh, mais a…

-Tout à fait, il ne maque plus qu'Akïez et nous aurons retrouvé tous les invisibles du vent, lançai-je en écrasant le pied de Kinan pour le faire taire.

-Tu es Zeïka ? Demanda-t-elle avec admiration.

-Non, mentais-je. J'ai hérité de la première version des invisibles et contrairement à lui je sais naviguer.

-Mais vous semblez aveugle, remarqua-t-elle. Comment pourriez-vous naviguer mieux que quelqu'un qui voit ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais contrairement à lui je ne prends pas la direction du tourbillon qui n'est pas loin de l'île ou je ne vogue pas sans log pose.

-Il a voulu naviguer sans log pose, murmura-t-elle en gloussant. Mais la seule île dans le coin qui a un tourbillon, c'est l'île du Wolf, vous venez de là-bas ?

-Oui, répondit Kinan.

-A ce qu'on raconte sur cette île se trouvait le village des invisibles et le clan du Loup.

-Sur notre île il y a des similitudes avec celle du livre, mais (Kinan me tapota de mentir à propos de son clan) le clan du Loup n'existe pas, il y a bien la colline du Loup, mais c'est tout.

-Wouf.

-Dis donc Zirkon, ça va bien ? S'écria Kinan.

-C'est votre loup ? Demanda Dryada, en s'avançant vers l'animal comme hypnotisée.

-En quelque sorte, répondis-je. »

Alors que Zirkon observait la jeune fille s'avancer vers lui, je résumai rapidement la conversation à Kinan, mais à peine Dryada l'eut touché, que le loup se mit à couiner et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, montrant les dents et grondant sur quiconque voulait l'approcher. Aussitôt je demandai des explications à la fille, qui tremblante nous confia que ce n'était pas le loup qu'elle cherchait, mais une sorte de connexion s'était créée entre eux, plus violente et plus forte que celles auxquelles elle est habituée, puis elle s'enfuit nous plantant là avec un loup terrorisé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Dryada.**

Alors que Kinan essayait de sortir le loup de la salle de bain sans se faire mordre, je consultai les invisibles du vent afin de voir s'il y avait une explication, mais malheureusement Zelph était déjà « relié » à son loup avant le début de l'histoire, je tentai quand même de contacter Zeïka par le biais du miroir, mais cette tentative échoua. Pestant je demandai à Kinan l'heure, celui-ci jura et me lança qu'on allait être en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Léonard, sautant sur le pont, puis fendant la foule, nous arrivâmes légèrement en retard, mais notre guide nous excusa vu que lui-même était en retard, puis il nous invita à monter dans la tour. Au sommet Kinan s'exclama, en me disant que c'était superbe, je lui demandai de me décrire l'archipel, mais Léonard s'en chargea. A sa description et au son de sa voix, les îles étaient sublimes et chaque une avait une spécialité.

Sur l'île estivale on peut s'y balader en tenue légère même si c'est l'hiver, par contre certains arbres et autres végétaux passent en « mode été » lorsque c'est la saison estivale , l'île ressemble à une immense plage avec quelques lacs et rivières qui sillonnent l'île, où se sont installés un bon nombre de casinos.

Sur l'île hivernale, il y a de la neige toute l'année, mais certains endroits sont qu'en hiver, car au printemps les plantes repoussent rendant certaines pistes impraticables. Mais cette île est surtout tournée vers la cuisine où des visiteurs du monde entier venaient pour leur cuisine.

L'île automnale est la plus discrète des trois îles, mais la plus importante, car on y retrouve toute l'administration de l'archipel ainsi que les savants et chercheurs. C'est surtout à l'automne quelle est connue, car il y a tous les cuisiniers de l'île hivernale qui s'y précipitent vu que c'est la saison des champignons.

A son inverse l'île printanière est la plus connue des quatre, les visiteurs affluents du monde entier pour voir les dernières tendances en matière de mode. Une partie des curieux vient surtout voir au printemps l'éclosion des fleurs de tissus, des arbres du même nom, qui est bien évidement la matière première de l'île.

Kinan dû le regarder de travers, car Léonard explosa de rire et lui promit de lui montrer ces fameux arbres. Soudain le guetteur attrapa un miroir et le bougea de façon répétée en direction d'une maison, une voix cria un remerciement, je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci me répondit franchement qu'une personne attendait un bateau et que ce navire venait d'arriver dans l'archipel. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant trois heures à regarder l'archipel et à me la décrire, avant que la relève n'arrive, puis notre hôte nous demanda de le suivre à la maison de Dryada, afin d'aller faire son rapport avant d'aller manger. Kinan allait encore décliner l'offre, lorsque je lui tapotai que le loup n'était pas encore approchable pour le moment et que là-bas il y aurait surement des informations sur les allées et venues des bateaux. Suivant Léonard, jusqu'à une petite maison au sommet de l'île, l'homme nous expliqua qu'elle préférait être à l'écart de la ville, mais pas trop afin d'être prévenue de n'importe quel problème sur l'archipel au plus vite. Dès qu'il entra dans le jardin, un autre homme sortit de la maison sensiblement mécontent, car il lança à l'adulte qui nous accompagnait que la jeune fille était encore en vadrouille. Poussant un soupire, notre hôte nous demanda d'excuser l'adolescente, car d'habitude elle est chez elle à cette heure-ci, puis nous rebroussâmes le chemin et prîmes la direction de celle de Léonard. Avant de pousser la porte de sa maison, l'homme nous demanda d'excuser de la conduite de sa femme, puis entra. A peine nous franchîmes le seuil, que deux bras grassouillets nous happèrent pour nous enfoncer dans une imposante poitrine.

« Oh, mes pauvres petits chéris. Vous devez être affamés, vous avez la peau sur les os.

-Mmmmmmmph ! S'écria Kinan.

-Mais tu ne vois pas que tu les étouffes ? Lança son mari.

-Mais les pauvres choux, dit-elle en nous regardant de haut en bas. Je vais vous faire un bon ragout de loup et …

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Vous allez nous faire manger du loup ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est le nom de la recette. Avant les gens mangeaient les loups, mais maintenant que les loups sont protégés c'est devenu un simple ragout d'agneau et le nom est resté, expliqua calmement Léonard.

-A d'accord, dit Kinan. C'est juste qu'on vient de l'île du Loup et donc…

-Vous venez de l'île du Loup ? S'étonna la maîtresse de maison. Je comprends mieux ta réaction ma petite. Vous connaissez la femme du dojo ? C'est une amie à moi.

-C'est ma mère, répondis-je.

-Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, lança Léonard en commençant à servir le repas.

-J'ai été adopté lors d'une attaque lorsque j'avais cinq ans, expliquai-je poliment.

-Oh je suis désolée ma louloutte, dit la femme en me faisant passer une assiette copieusement remplie. »

Lui disant que ce n'était rien, discrètement j'ordonnai à Kinan par tapotement de se taire sur la vraie raison de notre venue. Clignant des yeux, mon compagnon me fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec moi, puis il enchaîna avec beaucoup de naturel, sur son enthousiasme à aller sur chaque île de l'archipel durant l'après-midi. A la fin de ce très long repas et après que notre hôte nous ait raconté une petite histoire sur les îles en fumant une pipe, il nous convia à le suivre pour aller visiter l'archipel. Kinan prit la direction du port, mais le guetteur s'esclaffa en nous disant qu'entre les îles on n'utilisait pas les navires et caravelles, interloquée je lui demandai la raison. Il nous expliqua que Dryada était fatiguée que les pirates et les marines se chamaillent à cause d'un accrochage alors qu'ils manœuvraient, elle interdit aux gros navires de voguer d'îles en îles, car les ports étaient toujours bondés et il y avait toujours des bouchons. On utilisait donc des petits voiliers qui peuvent transporter de quatre à huit personnes, mais lors de la fête de l'archipel, les habitants construisent d'énormes pontons pour relier les îles afin de s'amuser autochtones et touristes. Acquiesçant je pris le bras que me tendait notre guide, qui nous conduisit jusqu'au port de plaisance où nous prîmes place dans une petite barge.

Durant la traversée, Kinan demanda pourquoi l'eau était plus claire en plein milieu de l'archipel, tournant la tête vers Léonard je sentis qu'il avait le visage renfrogné et triste. N'insistant pas le jeune homme poussa un cri de ravissement lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'île hivernale, il me lança que les personnes faisaient du ski en short et paréo et plus loin des enfants faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Ne sachant pas de coin il parlait, je me contentai de sourire à chaque une de ses exclamations, comme il me semblait que la neige était froide, je fis remarquer à Léonard que les enfants ne ressentaient pas le froid. Pour toute réponse il se baissa et prit de la neige qu'il me déposa dans les mains, par rapport à la température de l'air la neige me semblait fraiche. L'homme ajouta que les scientifiques essayaient d'expliquer pourquoi la neige s'adaptait à la saison de l'île et que personnellement il s'enfichait. Souriante je donnai à la neige une forme de boule, puis sentant que Kinan me tournait le dos, je la lui lançai, pressentant que quelque chose allait dans sa direction, il se retourna et se la prit en pleine figure. Riant, je sentis qu'il balayait la neige de ses cheveux, puis avec un sourire espiègle, il m'en lança deux, nous continuâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Léonard s'y mette et ce n'était pas des boules de neige que l'on affrontait, mais une tempête de neige. Quelques minutes après nous étions allongés dans la neige riant aux éclats, puis la tempête de neige humaine déclara que nous devions aller faire le tour de l'île.

Malgré la quantité astronomique de restaurant sur l'île et un grand nombre de cuisinier/pirates, mon frère ne s'y trouvait pas, au détour d'une discussion avec des serveurs, j'appris qu'il était toujours sur la route de tous les périls, mais il est séparé de ses nakamas. Déçue, je suivis mon hôte jusqu'à la barque et pris la direction de l'île printanière.

J'émergeai de ma torpeur, lorsque nous fûmes de retour sur l'île automnale, remerciant Léonard pour la visite, je rentrai au bateau le cœur lourd, malgré un Kinan heureux et arrivés au navire, je me couchai sans un mot, ni manger.

Le lendemain, mon compagnon était déjà parti lorsque je me réveillai, Zirkon était sur son lit. Après ma toilette, je déjeunai d'un croissant tout en caressant le loup, puis des coups de marteaux résonnèrent non loin du port me firent sortir. Me laissant guider par le bruit je me retrouvai près du port de plaisance de la veille, interpellant un passant je lui demandai l'origine des coups de marteaux, celui-ci me répondit que les ouvriers étaient en train de construire le ponton pour la fête. Le remerciant, je partis dans la ville suivant les bruits et odeurs, mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où une brise fraîche soufflait. M'enfonçant parmi les arbres, je laissai mes doigts glisser sur les écorces, lorsque j'en trouvai une qui m'était familière : celle d'un saule pleureur.

Me juchant sur la première branche, je me laissai aller contre le tronc et fis dériver mes pensées… Mais c'était sans compter sur Zeïka. J'avais pris le miroir avec moi par habitude et je pensais qu'elle ne me parlerait pas, vu que nous n'avions pas retrouvé la réincarnation de Zelph…

*Ben alors gamine, on s'isole ?

-Je ne pourrai jamais m'isoler, vu que je dois te prêter mon corps, répliquai-je sèchement.

-C'est dommage pour toi, sinon tu serais morte depuis un moment.

-Bah sa m'aurait arrangé…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comme sa je me sentirai moins seule avec mes parents et j'y attendrai mon frère…

-Mais il y a un hic, coupa la démone.

-Lequel ?

-Je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de mourir, parce que j'ai une mission. Et que si par malheur nous échouons, tu n'iras pas au paradis…*

« Ta guelle, hurlai-je. Tu sais au moins ce que c'est d'être seule, aveugle et sans repère, toujours à se méfier des gens qui t'accompagne ? D'avoir ton père à tes trousses parce que tu as un objet qu'il convoite ? »

Seul mon écho me répondit, pleurant sur mon sort, je recouvris mon visage avec mes mains. Entre deux sanglots, je crus percevoir un craquement de branche sur laquelle on marche, puis un second bruit qui aurait pu passet inaperçu s'il y avait eu du vent : une traction sur une corde d'un arc.

Reviews ? Merci à Sekaihime-Ryozenka pour ton commentaire j'espère que d'autres suivrons.

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Ayant laissé mon sabre au bateau, je sectionnai une branche de saule le plus lentement possible. Un sifflement retentit, je me jetai dans le vide, en me raccrochant aux branches de l'arbre. Tous mes sens en alerte, je tentai de localiser le tireur, mais le vent dans les arbres m'en empêcha, lorsqu'il tomba, un sifflement me parvient sur ma gauche. Je me projetai sur la droite en maudissant l'absence de la démone, un frémissement dans mon dos me fit faire volte-face et intentionnellement claquer la branche de saule. Le bruit me permit de découvrir mon assaillante: Dryada.

« Dryada? Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi vous m'attaquez?

-Où est-elle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui?

-Zeïka.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi?

-Quand j'ai touché ton loup, je t'ai vu et juste après j'ai vu Zeïka...

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mentais-je. Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus?

-Je croyais que c'était elle. C'est toi qui as crié?

-Oui, je me suis fais mal à la main. Si je croisai un invisible, je voudrais lui parler pour en apprendre un maximum sur lui, répondis-je.

-Même si c'est une tueuse professionnelle?

-Euh, ça dépendra de son attitude, lançai-je en passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as surement raison, dit-elle en souriant.

-Au fait pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez toi hier? Si ce n'est pas trop déplacé.

-Pour être franche, je vous évitais, parce que j'étais sûre que vous alliez me demander des explications par rapport à ce matin.

-Je comprends et tu as trouvé le loup que tu cherchais ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Oui, c'était un vieux loup complètement ravagé de la cafetière.

-Le pauvre…

-J'ai été obligée de le tuer. Comment va ton loup ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien ce matin j'ai pu le caresser.

-Tant mieux alors. Au fait, dit-elle en me prenant les mains, vous restez pour la fête ?

-Oui notre log pose n'a pas fini de se recharger.

-Tant mieux alors, j'espère que je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec toi et Keiko.

-Kinan, corrigeai-je. Et j'espère bien discuter avec toi sur ta capacité à parler avec les animaux.

-Et moi sur ta capacité à te déplacer aussi bien qu'une personne normale.

-Ben il n'y a pas de secret, ça fait sept ans que je suis aveugle, donc je commence à y être habituée.

-Ah oui, quand même…

-Dis et si tu me faisais visiter cette île ? »

Me prenant par le bras, nous sortîmes de la forêt et passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien.

Le soir, Dryada me raccompagna au port, fit un signe à Kinan, puis repartie. M'excusant auprès du jeune homme pour mon absence, celui-ci me gratifia d'un sourire et me lança qu'il avait préparé le dîner. Tout en mangeant sur le pont, Kinan me raconta sa journée : il était parti consulter les registres des guetteurs, mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose qui l'intéressait, par contre un capitaine corsaire était passé il y a une semaine. Soudain j'eus un déclic, je lançai à Kinan que dès demain il faudra acheter une carte marine, étonné il me demanda la raison, je lui répondis que l'équipage de mon frère avait été séparé, mais le bateau était resté à l'Archipel Sabaody et donc l'équipage retournera sûrement à l'archipel pour le récupérer. Acquiesçant il me demanda si nous partirions avant la fête, je répondis que non, car il y allait avoir trop de monde dans le port, le log pose n'avait pas fini de charger et j'avais promis à Dryada que je restais pour la fête.

S'esclaffant mon compagnon me tapota sur l'épaule, il ajouta que le lendemain il ira donner un coup de main aux hommes, puis il sépara les lits et se coucha. Quelques secondes plus tard Zirkon sorti de la cabine, s'étira et parti, humant les embruns je restai un peu sur le pont, mais le froid eut raison de moi et je rentrai me coucher.

Le lendemain, Kinan était déjà parti, des croissants trônaient sur la table. Me préparant, je rangeai le bateau, lorsque je pointai le bout de mon nez sur le pont, je trouvai le loup en train de paresser au soleil. Lorsqu'il me vit l'animal agita la queue, je m'assis pour le caresser, lorsque les premiers coups de marteaux résonnèrent dans l'air frais du matin le noctambule rentra. Je nettoyai le pont et vérifiai la voilure, puis alors que j'allais chercher des vivres pour notre future traversée, Dryada me héla. La saluant, nous partîmes en direction du marché, la jeune fille m'aida à choisir tant il y avait de fruit à profusion et je ne parle pas des saveurs, ensuite nous retournâmes au bateau afin de ranger nos achats.

Tandis que nous préparions le repas, Dryada s'étonna de l'absence de Kinan, je lui répondis que le garçon prêtait main-forte aux hommes à construire les pontons.

« Mais vous ne vous voyez pas souvent, s'écria-t-elle.

-Hier nous nous sommes vus et quand on est sur un bateau durant une traversée, ben on est obligé de se voir et de temps à autre ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on ne se voit pas.

-Ah, dit-elle déçue. Je comprends…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il rentre pour manger à midi, coupai-je. Zirkon pousse-toi.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le loup, mais celui-ci fit claquer ses dents.

-Il n'est pas discret, déclarai-je en tendant le doigt vers l'extérieur du bateau.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Mia, râla une voix masculine.

-Attend, Zirkon ne t'as pas entendu, lança Dryada.

-Zirkon ne m'a pas entendu arriver ? Oh bonjour vous deux, dit-il en passant la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut tout seul, rétorquâmes Dryada et moi en même temps. Au lieu de discuter mets la table sur le pont s'il te plaît, ajoutai-je.

-De suite chef, s'exclama-t-il en esquissant un salut militaire. »

Mais il ne compléta pas son geste, je sentis son regard sur moi, un frisson le parcourut et il partit mettre la table sans un mot. Mon invitée se tourna vers moi en tendant une assiette, mais je haussai les épaules en remplissant l'assiette, tandis qu'un ricanement glacial résonna dans ma tête.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, à la fin notre invitée se frappa le front en disant qu'elle allait se faire tuer par ses guetteurs. A peine elle se leva que Léonard l'interpella, se raidissant elle répondit qu'elle allait rentrer pour écouter les comptes rendus. Éclatant de rire l'homme s'invita à bord tandis que Kinan partit faire du café, je m'excusai auprès du guetteur de ne pas être venue, celui-ci me coupa en me disant que ce n'était rien, de toute façon avec la fête il ne pourrait pas trop s'occuper de nous.

Servant le café, Kinan demanda où on pourrait acheter une carte marine, en même temps et unanimement les deux habitants de l'archipel répondirent d'aller sur à l'île estivale, Dryada ajouta qu'elle m'y emmènerait cet après-midi. Finissant leurs boissons les deux hommes se levèrent, car ils devaient continuer les travaux des pontons, leurs souhaitant bon courage nous débarrassâmes la table et la jeune femme m'aida pour la vaisselle.

Une fois fini, ma compagne proposa d'attendre trois heures avant d'aller sur l'île estivale, car même si c'est l'hiver là-bas, le soleil cogne quand même, entre-temps nous pourrions aller à l'institut de l'île, car il y à toute une section du bâtiment consacrée à la légende des Invisibles du vent.  Intriguée j'acceptai, après un temps d'hésitation j'attrapai mon sac contenant mon livre et le morceau de miroir.

Nous sortîmes de la ville et suivîmes un chemin de terre bordé par des cerisiers en fleurs, non loin de l'institut Dryada me décrivit que le cadre était propice à l'étude. Des bancs de sa et de là sous les arbres en fleurs, de nombreuses fontaines et petits cours d'eau serpentaient dans tout le parc, plus loin un jardin zen… L'institut ressemblait à un temple d'une blancheur éclatante, à l'intérieur résonnait de pas, ma guide me décrivit le hall, comme une immense caverne de granit, dans laquelle ont été sculptés des étagères remplies de livres ou des présentoirs, comme dans l'un d'eux trônait le pendentif de Zeïka…

« Ah bon ? Fis-je faussement étonnée. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est authentique ?

-Absolument sûr, lança un savant.

-Bonjour professeur Ophéliba, salua Dryada.

-Oh, bonjour Dryada, répondit le professeur. Vous avez converti quelqu'un aux mystères des invisibles ?

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer professeur, j'ai entendu parler de vous, dis-je avec une courbette. Je m'appelle Mia et je suis originaire de l'île du Loup…

-Pardon ? Me coupa le savant. Vous venez de l'île du Loup ?

-Tout juste monsieur.

-Elle possède aussi la première édition des Invisibles, s'exclama ma compagne.

-C'est …c'est vrai ? Balbutia Ophéliba.

-Voyez par vous-même, répondis-je en lui tendant l'ouvrage. »

Je sentis que le savant écarquilla les yeux, ça qui lui donnait un air de hibou avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur la tête, son nez crochu, sur lequel se juchait une paire de lunettes. Sa peau était fatiguée tout comme le livre qu'il manipulait avec d'infimes précautions, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le livre était en braille il eut l'air déconcerté. Tour à tour le savant me regarda, puis le livre pendant une éternité et enfin il me demanda de le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs tout en me bombardant de questions à propos des similitudes entre le livre et l'île, ceux à quoi je répondis le plus exactement possible.

Nous débouchâmes sur une pièce qui me semblait circulaire, au centre je perçus une table recouverte de papiers, où s'affairaient une dizaine de personnes qui s'interpellaient. Nous voyant entrer, les gens se turent et le professeur put leur annoncer que quelqu'un possédait la version originale des invisibles, puis se tournant vers moi, il me demanda si je pouvais lui prêter l'ouvrage jusqu'à la fête c'est-à-dire d'ici trois jours, ce que je lui accordai. Fou de joie, le savant fonça à la table, envoyant valdinguer les papiers, à la grande déception de ses collaborateurs, puis il s'absorba dans l'étude du livre avec son équipe. Souriante Dryada me prit le bras afin d'aller sur l'île estivale pour que je puisse m'acheter une carte marine.

Nous amarrâmes notre barque au quai de l'île estivale vers 16 h, durant le trajet, les bâtisseurs nous saluaient à grands cris et d'après Dryada les travaux seraient finis à temps.

Taquine-je lui proposai de passer la journée du lendemain avec Kinan, puisqu'il était de repos, à la mine que je sentis, j'en déduisis que la jeune femme rougissait. Celle-ci m'aida à descendre, puis elle me décrivit ce qu'elle put voir : la place et les habitations étaient blanches et que c'était trop éblouissant pour elle-même, elle ricana en me disant que j'avais de la chance d'être aveugle, car même avec des lunettes de soleil performantes on y voyait à peine à quinze mètres par toutes les saisons. M'esclaffant, je lui proposai de la guider si elle me disant où se trouvait le magasin, acceptant elle me prit le bras et me suivit.

Alors que nous arrivâmes au magasin, ma compagne s'étonna que nous n'aillions pas percutés des gens, je lui répondis qu'il y avait peu de monde comparé au marché de mon île. En entrant dans la boutique Dryada poussa un soupire de soulagement, je la compris lorsque je fermai la porte, une douce fraîcheur m'enveloppa, ma guide me prévient que la pièce était un véritable capharnaüm sans nom.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, susurra une voix masculine.

-Bonjour, nous fîmes en cœur.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

-Je suis à la recherche d'une carte marine, afin d'aller à l'Archipel Sabaody, répondis-je.

-Vous avez de la chance, s'exclama-t-il. Un vieil homme, vient de me rendre une carte y menant, mais elle est parfaitement correcte.

-Parfait alors, m'écriai-je. Vous en voulez combien ?

-100000 Berris, laissa-t-il tomber.

-Au fait, demanda Dryada. Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

-Pour retrouver mon frère, déclarai-je.

-Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper. Alors je te l'offre… »

Joignant le geste à la parole la jeune femme tendit une liasse de billets au vendeur, qui émerveillé lui fit une réduction. La remerciant avec chaleur, nous retournâmes dans la fournaise de la ville, suivant les indications de mon amie, je nous dirigeai jusque chez un célèbre glacier.

Nous dégustâmes notre douceur le long de la promenade qui longeait la plage, tout en discutant de nos vies. Nous fîmes un crochet vers la tour de guet afin de demander à Kinan de nous rejoindre sur l'île hivernale pour le dîner, quelques instants plus tard, la tour estivale répondit que le jeune homme en serait ravi. Affichant un large sourire la jeune femme me proposa d'aller nous tremper les pieds avant d'aller traverser le lagon, mais lorsque mes pieds furent en contact avec l'eau une grande fatigue me submergea.

Vers 22 heures, un maître d'hôtel nous plaça à une table en terrasse au premier étage, puis nous apporta la carte que Dryada nous détailla et conseilla.

Deux heures plus tard les ventres proches de l'éclatement, nous bavardâmes lorsque l'autochtone pila.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kinan.

-Votre loup est passé par là, murmura-t-elle.

-Sûrement qu'il voulait aller dans la forêt, supposai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oui peut-être, fit-elle. Désolée je vais rentrer.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? Proposa le jeune homme.

-Non merci, dit-elle en nous faisant la bise. A demain.

-A demain, nous répondîmes en cœur. »

Sur le chemin du port, je montrai au jeune homme la carte que la jeune femme m'avait offerte, soucieux celui-ci me demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller. Soupirante je lui répondis qu'au moins on a une destination, au lieu de voguer au gré des vagues et que mon père puisse nous tomber sur le dos. Avant que l'apprenti Keiko n'ajoute autre chose, je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me levai le plus tard possible, une pluie drue commença alors que je voulus sortir. Soudain une idée fugace me traversa l'esprit, je saisis le miroir dans mes affaires et essaya quand même de communiquer avec mon double maléfique, malgré le fait que le troisième ne se soit pas encore manifesté chez Dry…

*Il s'est déjà manifesté, répondit la voix glaciale de Zeïka.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je. Où et quand ?

-Il y a trois jours, ici même, répondit-elle patiemment.

-Trois jours tu dis ? Fis-je songeuse. Tu… Tu veux dire…

-Tout à fait, coupa-t-elle. Mais ce simple contact, nous permet juste de dialoguer par télépathie, je ne pourrai pas prendre possession de ton corps tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement reliée à lui.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais me posséder ? Il n'y a aucun danger ici.

-Pour le moment oui, mais je pense que ton père va gâcher la fête…

-Tu peux préciser ? Demandai-je.

-Lorsque tu dors, j'essaye de percevoir les vibrations du bras droit et cette nuit je les sentis. Il semblait agité, comme s'il attendait qu'un évènement arrive.

-Attends comment tu peux agir alors que je dors ?

-Cela ne fait que quelques nuits que je peux le faire…

-Hmmm, tu me l'expliqueras plus tard. Tu penses qu'il va venir à la fête ?

-Oui j'en ai peur, chuchota-t-elle.

-S'il vient, proposai-je. On fera…*


End file.
